What makes a family
by SpaceSword16
Summary: After receiving news that her cousin Keiko was killed in a freak accident that claimed the lives of ten others Setsuna finds herself (and her housemates) trying to raise a grief-stricken eight-year-old Hotaru Tomoe.
1. Chapter 1

What makes a family?

Chapter One

Haruka had been at work when the call came for her to return home as soon as possible, the urgency in her lover's voice compelling her to leave right before her lunch break with the promise that she would work double over the next few days to make up for the quarter shift.

 _I hope something didn't happen._

She thought as she sped down the highway toward the large victorian house that she shared with her lover and their best friend.

As she turned into the drive she noticed a black cadillac parked in her usual spot.

 _What the hell?_

She wondered, pulling alongside it and putting it into park.

As soon as she walked into the door she was met by Michiru, who pulled her to the side.

"Haruka, we didn't want to make any large changes without consulting you first but do you remember Setsuna's cousin Keiko?"

The aqua haired girl asked, her voice almost too low for even Haruka to hear.

"What about her?" The blonde responded, her voice just as low as her brow knitted in confusion at how her lover was acting.

"Both Souichi and Keiko were killed earlier today in an accident. Their eight year old daughter was left with no other relatives besides Setsuna…."

Michiru trailed off, seemingly almost unsure of how to even bring this up in conversation with the blonde who only sighed.

"Then there is no choice is there? The kid deserves to be with family and I have heard enough horror stories about the foster system to know that I wouldn't want that for a child." Haruka responded.

Haruka felt her heart ache as she walked into the living room, noticing that a small girl dressed in a dark green school uniform sat on the window seat; head hung and face shielded by a wall of shoulder length black hair.

"Have you talked to her?" Setsuna asked as soon as she noticed that they had entered.

"Yes and we've decided that it would be best if you did gain custody of the girl." Michiru answered, her voice low and smooth as if she didn't want to cause Hotaru even more pain by reminding her of the events of earlier that day.

Haruka's eyes never left the eight year old, who hadn't so much as looked up as the adults talked.

 _Poor kid, she lost everything at such a young age._

As the more conversation turned more serious Setsuna, Michiru and the social worker moved to the kitchen leaving Haruka in the parlor with Hotaru.

Walking into the kitchen Haruka removed two bottles of Ramune from the fridge before returning to the living room.

"Here, I know you probably don't feel like it but I hate eating in front of people." she said softly, only to find herself almost being knocked over by the little girl who suddenly clung to her.

Haruka almost instantly knelt down, wrapping her arms around the girl.

Haruka wasn't sure what to say to the child or even if she had any right to say anything at all. However when the little girl clung to her, crying into the jacket that she had on Haruka was sure that she wasn't going to just let the child grieve alone.


	2. Chapter 2

What makes a family

Chapter Two

Hotaru pushed the food around on her plate, barely eating any of it.

"You need to try to eat something."

Setsuna advised, earning a mute nod from the child.

Exchanging a concerned look with Michiru, Setsuna returned to her own meal trying to not make too big of a fuss out of the child, especailly since it was understandable that the child would be feeling an array of things.

"Hotaru-Chan, can you at least try to finish your drink? We won't force you to eat." Michiru stated, noticing how the girl made eye contact with her before nodding again.

 _I wish there was some way for us to help her._

The aqua haired girl thought just as Haruka stood up uruptly.

"I need to clear my head...I'll be back in an hour." the blonde stated before leaving.

Later that night Michiru couldn't sleep, her thoughts clouded over by images of the withdrawn young girl that was currently sleeping in the guest room. She couldn't imagine how Hotaru must feel, losing both of her parents in the same day and then being thrust into a house with three people that she didn't even know.

Sighing, the aqua haired teen got out of bed, earning a grunted murmur from Haruka who turned over to face her.

"Something wrong?"

The blonde asked, voice husky from sleep.

"No, just can't sleep. Go back to sleep love."

Michiru answered with a sigh as she headed toward the door.

She knew that Setsuna wouldn't be asleep however she also knew that her friend secluded herself to grieve and wouldn't be much use for the next week or so.

As she walked downstairs she heard the soft noise of the Tv, causing her to pause.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

She asked, noticing how the child stiffened.

"Sorry, I just...I can't believe it."

Hotaru whispered as Michiru took a seat beside of her.

"There's no need to apologize."

Michiru replied with a sigh as she slowly put an arm around the girl's side, only to feel her lean against her.

"If I had stayed home…" Hotaru began, her voice quivering.

"Hey now...Look at me. This isn't your fault, sometimes bad things happen to good people and no one knows why. But it's not your fault, you're not the one who caused that explosion."

Michiru stated, just as Hotaru dissolved into tears.

Hotaru buried her face against Michiru's side, her whole body shaking violently. Michiru pulled the child unto her lap, letting her cry into her chest.

"I'm so sorry…" Hotaru sniffled as she pulled away, wiping at her wet face with the back of her hands.

"Stop apologizing sweetheart, it's not good to keep emotions bottled up inside." The older girl responded lightly, using the sleeve of her robe to dry the child's face.

"If you need anything at all, no matter how small it seems I want you to come to any one of us." she added.

Haruka lay awake, staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the sound of the Tv float up the stairs. Sighing she finally got out of bed, making her way out of the room.

Once downstairs Haruka paused, smiling slightly as she noticed that Hotaru was seated on Michiru's lap, eyes closed.

"Is she alright?"

Haruka asked, earning a nod.

"Yes, but she has cried herself to sleep."

Michiru answered with a sigh as Haruka sat down beside them.

"You know, tomorrow we should take her someone and do something fun. Setsuna is going to be busy planning the funerals and we could use that time to try and get Hotaru to eat something." Haruka stated, earning a nod.

"It may be a good idea to let her get away from it all for some time. Poor girl is blaming herself."

Michiru replied, earning a look from Haruka.

"I hate that someone so little is going through this." Haruka said, reaching over and gently stroking the little girl's hair.

"I know Haruka, I don't like it either." Michiru responded softly before adding "but we just need to focus on helping her through this and giving her the best life possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotaru woke up to find herself tucked beneath the thick covers of the spare bedroom. For a moment she was confused at where she was until she remembered what had happened the day before and she had to bite back the emotions that rose inside of her.

Quickly changing out of the pajamas that she had brought and into one of the few outfits that she had managed to grab from her former home.

Haruka was cooking breakfast when she entered the kitchen, smiling as soon as she saw the girl.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

The blonde asked cheerfully, earning a scowl from Setsuna who sat at the counter.

"Good morning Tenou-San…I slept okay."

The child responded, earning an eyeroll from the blonde.

"Hotaru, don't be so formal." she retorted, a mock scowl on her face though her tone caused Setsuna to groan.

"Seriously Haruka, I have a headache." the long haired woman stated, though she smiled when Hotaru took a seat beside her.

"Haruka's being silly this morning, ignore her." Setsuna stated, her own tone light despite how moody she seemed toward Haruka.

"Hey! Excuse me for being a morning person! At least I didn't act like a souse last night!"

Haruka retorted, earning a scoff from the green haired woman.

"How do you even know the meaning of that word? One would think that your pea sized brain wouldn't comprehend fourteenth century slang."

Hotaru couldn't help the giggle that escaped past her lips as she listened to them banter.

"Real mature you two, Haruka...watch what you're doing before you scorch another skillet." Michiru stated as she walked into the room, taking a seat on the opposite side of Hotaru.

As soon as breakfast was over Setsuna disappeared upstairs with the cordless phone, saying that she needed to make some calls before she left for business.

"Haruka and I were talking last night, Hotaru and we figured that since you were going to live here with us that you should have your room decorated how you want and have your own things."

By the way that Hotaru's eyes widened it was obvious to them that she didn't expect this.

"You don't have to do that." the child began, only to be cut off by Michiru who just responded.

"Hey, you need your own things just like everyone else and besides, it'll get boring here if you don't."

Haruka leaned against the shopping cart as she waited on Michiru and Hotaru to get done with clothes shopping, checking her phone every once in a while to see if Setsuna had ever responded to her question of if she wanted to meet them for lunch.

Looking back down at her phone she saw that Hotaru was laughing as Michiru held up brown and yellow checked summer dress, though what she was saying was lost to Haruka.

 _At least Michiru can cheer her up, at least for a little while._

Haruka thought, remembering the night before how the child had clung to her for around an hour, ignoring the irritated comments from the social worker who had came in to see what was wrong.

SIghing she slowly walked over to where they were, chuckling as Hotaru backed up against her.

"Easy there, I don't want to run you over." she stated, glad to see that the child seemed to be energetic for the moment, though she caught the hint of some dark emotion flicker across the girl's face for a moment.

"What do you think about this?" Michiru asked, holding up a purple and yellow shirt.

"It looks like a peacock threw up on it." Haruka responded, earning a giggle from both of them.

"You should have seen the green and pink one on the other rack." Hotaru stated, taking Haruka's hand.

Haruka was almost taken aback by this but smiled slightly as she pushed the cart along with her free hand.

As they neared the electronics section Haruka froze, seeing what was on the news.

"Hey, Hotaru. Why don't we go get ice cream and let Michiru finish shopping then afterward we'll get you some toys." Haruka suggested, distracting the girl from seeing the screens.

Michiru cast the blonde a confused look, through realization dawned on her.

"I'll buy all this and take it to the car then I'll meet you." Michiru agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just how much sugar did you let her eat in the span of two hours?" Setsuna asked, watching in amusement as Michiru attempted to keep up with the hyper eight year old.

"She's only had an ice cream before we finished shopping, though if she reacts like that I am never giving her chocolate again." Haruka responded earning a chuckle from the woman.

"To be honest I'd rather see this out of her than how down she was last night. I know it's hard for her to understand but she barely ate last night...I was beginning to worry." Setsuna admitted as she leaned back onto the bench.

"Did they find out what caused the explosion?" Haruka asked, turning her attention toward her friend.

"No. But the investigator blames some kind of reactor they were working on. Though what it was or how it happen is still unknown." Setsuna answered, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose as if to stave off the headache she felt coming on.

"Are you okay? I know you and Keiko were close." the blonde asked, resting a hand on the taller woman's arm.

"Yeah, it just brings back a lot of memories about my parents and _that_ I do not want to talk about." Setsuna answered simply, offering her friend a small smile though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, I've known you long enough to know better than to ask. Besides, we can't dwell on the past right now, we have Hotaru to worry about. At least until the funerals is over." Haruka replied, leaning back once more as she turned her gaze back to the little girl.

Setsuna nodded before saying

"Michiru told me about you acting as a decoy when you walked past the TVs. Why on earth would they want to broadcast the fire department bringing out bodybags is beyond me, especially in a store like that. "

Haruka groaned as she hunched forward, putting her head in her hands.

"She's a little girl, Setsuna. She knows her parents died, she doesn't need to see bodies hauled out of rubble."

Setsuna put an arm around the slightly younger girl then, a knowing look coming over her face.

"Are you okay? You've been acting odd since lunch." she questioned gingerly, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"Remember that car crash back last year? Yeah, I saw the body being removed from the blaze." Haruka responded, shuddering.

"You told us…." Setsuna began, narrowing her eyes at Haruka who sighed.

"I know I lied to you but I was already scheduled to see a shrink because of mandatory who-ha, I didn't want you two to worry about me too." Haruka answered, earning a sigh.

"I understand."

Haruka sighed at the woman's response before saying "at least I was an adult….or well….old enough to know how to deal with it, Hotaru is too young."

"I know, but we'll help her through this. It may be tough because she's so young and feeling too much at once but we will make it through." Setsuna assured, nudging Haruka a bit before adding teasing

"If you don't Overdose her on sweets first."


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka groaned as she fell back onto the bed, earning a glare from Michiru.

"You act like you had to run after her in the park all afternoon." Michiru commented, earning a sigh.

"Well _you_ didn't try to get her to take a bath and go to bed. She's a good kid, just really hates bedtime." Haruka stated with a chuckle before adding "You don't think she has nightmares do you? About what happened?"

Turning onto her side to face her lover, Haruka saw the worry that came over the aqua haired beauty's face before it was quickly masked by a neutral look.

"I don't know. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to her about it tomorrow." Michiru replied before sighing and turning her eyes upon the ceiling.

"Setsuna wants to tell Hotaru about the funeral tomorrow. I am worried about both of them."

She added, feeling her lover's hand gripping her own.

"I am too, Michi. But that just means we have to be here for them no matter the cost."

Setsuna found it hard to sleep as she thought about how she would talk to the child when she heard a knock come at her door, causing her to sigh as she got up to open the door, only to find Hotaru standing in the doorway looking sheepish.

"Can't sleep either huh?" she asked, earning a nod.

"Come on, I'll fix us some hot chocolate. Haruka swears that it helps her sleep."

Setsuna replied, noticing the tears stains on the little girl's face as she knelt down and picked the child up.

"What's wrong Taru-Chan?"

Almost instantly Hotaru buried her face in the crook of Setsuna's neck.

"I miss my Mama, why did they have to go? Was it something I did?"

The child sobbed, earning a sigh.

"Oh heavens no! Hotaru, there is nothing on this earth that you could do that would cause this. It was just an bad accident honey, it wasn't anyone's fault. Things like this happen and it may not be fair but it happens."

Setsuna sighed, rocking the child slightly as she carried her over to the bed and let her cry into her, just offering silent comfort by holding her.

When Hotaru calmed down Setsuna asked softly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

The little girl sniffled and asked in a trembling voice

"Did it hurt them? I….The lady told me what happened."

Setsuna felt her breath hitch as she heard the child's question and never did she ever have the urge to strangle someone the same way that she did in that moment .

"They were close to the blast….it was instant."

She answered, closing her eyes to try to hold in her own emotions.

"So it wasn't the fire?"

Setsuna sighed then, not knowing how to answer that.

"Hotaru….The explosion caused the fire. But….It wasn't the fire that killed them."

She sighed, wishing that she didn't sound so callous as she said that because, after all she was talking to a little girl who probably didn't completely grasp the concept of death.

They sat in silence for some time, Hotaru just clinging to Setsuna. However after a few minutes she looked up at the woman and asked

"I'm not going to an orphanage am I?"

Setsuna sighed then and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Don't even worry about that. We care too much about you already!"

"Setsuna-San? Can I stay with you tonight? It's kinda scary in my room."

The child asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Of course but why is your room scary?"

Setsuna replied softly, stroking the little girl's hair.

"Too dark."

Setsuna relaxed when she heard this.

"We'll fix that tomorrow but if _anything_ at all scares you, you come to either me, Haruka or Michiru. Don't ever be afraid to talk to us, about anything."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll be pulling a double shift today, I'll be home around eight tonight."

Haruka stated, ruffling Hotaru's hair as she passed her as she rushed around the kitchen, shoving random foods into a lunch bag.

"Well I'm going to go by the studio for a while today if Setsuna doesn't need me for anything." Michiru stated, earning a chuckle.

"You two make it sound like I am going to perform rocket science or something. I'm sure that Hotaru and I will be fine on our own." Setsuna stated, earning a nod from Hotaru.

"Well, see you all this evening." Haruka stated, heading toward the garage.

"Unlike Haruka, I'm not going to grab a piece of toast and run." Michiru chuckled, taking a seat before adding toward Hotaru.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Alright. I had to sleep with Setsuna-San though." Hotaru answered, earning a concerned look from Michiru.

"She was mostly just afraid of the dark." Setsuna stated earning a nod.

"How about take her to find one today, just take her out and have fun, heaven knows you need it.."

Michiru suggested.

"Good idea." Setsuna agreed before adding "How about we meet around, say two thirty for lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan." Michiru stated.

Once Michiru was gone and the dishes done Setsuna went off to find Hotaru, who she found admiring the aquarium that sat by the window.

"Ready to go?" she asked, startling the child out of her thoughts.

Hotaru didn't say anything but went to get her shoes on.

"Ready!" she heard the child call, causing her to chuckle.

"I'm coming."

Michiru came home to hear laughter coming from the child's room, prompting her to go investigate. Hotaru was sitting on her bed, listening intently to Setsuna telling a story in an array of different voices.

"I had no idea you were good at telling stories."

She stated once Setsuna was finished, earning a chuckle.

"You've never seen me around children either, besides you two."

She quipped lightly, earning a scowl.

"Funny."" Michiru retorted before adding with a smile "I see you let her decorate some more."

"It is okay? Right?" Hotaru asked, causing michiru to look confused

"Why wouldn't it be? I think your room should be however you like it."

Michiru answered, earning a sheepish smile from the girl.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden? You spent most of the day yesterday with her!" Setsuna teased.

"Hey, if _that_ is why you needed to leave early get out of here. Your family obviously needs you more than we do." her boss, Yamada stated, earning a sigh from the blonde.

"Look, you have always said….." Haruka began, earning a scoff from the man who just brushed past her.

"Go home."

He repeated over his shoulder as he walked toward the tracks.

Sighing Haruka turned toward the changing rooms, deciding that it wasn't worth arguing with the man today, knowing that he knew enough on her that he could easily win anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka sighed as she pulled into the driveway, seeing Hotaru sitting on the front steps.

"You okay Kid?" she asked as she got out of the car.

The little girl just shook her head and looked down.

"Aw, what's wrong?"

Haruka asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"The news….I saw…."

Haruka sighed and opened her arms, almost instantly having the child cling to her in response.

Wrapping her arms around the little girl she picked her up, carrying her inside.

"Where was she? What's wrong?" Michiru asked, almost panicked only to earn a sigh.

"Just on the porch." Haruka stated, taking a seat on the couch and pressed her lips to the top of the little girl's head.

"Want to talk about what you saw on the news?" she asked the girl after a few minutes, sending a look toward Michiru who paled.

"No!"

Both young adults flinched at the exclamation but only exchanged looks.

"Okay, Okay, no need to yell." Haruka replied gently, feeling the child shaking against her.

Michiru sighed and took the seat beside the two, running her fingers through the little girl's hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Sorry." the little girl sniffled after a while, earning a chuckle.

"It's okay firefly...You're just upset and rightfully so." Haruka replied, earning a confused look.

"Firefly?"

"Your name means firefly." Michiru responded softly, causing the little girl to smile slightly.

"I'm sorry I worried you Michiru-San….I just….."

Hotaru began, only to be hushed by the aqua haired girl.

"You just wanted to get away. I know little one." Michiru stated with a grin before adding "though I need to teach you not to scare me like that!"

WIth that the teen began to tickle the child, causing her to squeal with laughter.

Haruka watched in amusement, keeping the child from squirming off her lap at the playful attack.

Once Michiru stopped, Hotaru hugged her tightly.

Michiru returned the hug before stating "let's keep this little adventure to ourselves, hm? Setsuna doesn't need to know that you snuck right past me!"

Haruka chuckled at this as she stood.

"You two goofs make up while I go see what I can fix for a snack since Setsuna-San isn't here to complain about me spoiling you." she stated, winking at the little girl before leaving the room.

"Michiru-San...I miss my Mama and Papa."

Hotaru whimpered, earning a sigh.

"I know sweetheart. Is that what you saw on tv before you vanished on me?" Michiru asked, earning a nod.

"The fire was really bad." the child whispered, earning a nod.

"Yes it was." Michiru replied, unsure of what to do in this situation.

Michiru felt the child burry her face against the crook of her neck, though she wasn't crying.

"Your parents were scientists weren't they?"

Michiru stated, earning a nod.

"They were so smart! Papa was always working though but Papa and Mama would always take weekends off. Mama would let me help in her garden and Daddy could tell the best stories." Hotaru stated, playing with Michiru's necklace.

"Setsuna has gone by your house to pick up their things as well as yours. Maybe she'll let you sort through them with her." Michiru stated kindly, earning a sniffle.

"Setsuna-san is sad too...she just doesn't want people to know it."

Hotaru stated, earning a sigh.

"We know. She just grieves differently than most. Probably because she's felt alone most of her life." Michiru stated, earning a curious look from the little girl.

"What about her mommy and Daddy?" she asked.

"Setsuna-san's mother died when she was born, her papa died when she was eleven. That's how we met her, she was this really solitary girl at our school, three years older than us but we were in advanced classes. Everyone said she was strange but Michiru just walked over and started talking to her, I was more shy at the time and Michiru had to _drag_ me over." Haruka stated, walking back into the room.

"Really?"

Hotaru asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah, Haruka was even a bit afraid of Setsuna. THough the two bicker like sisters most of the time!" Michiru responded with a chuckle.

Hotaru smiled slightly at this before frowning again.

"Then who took care of Setsuna-San?"

She asked, earning a look from the two eighteen year olds.

"Keiko's parents, your grandparents took her in." Michiru answered, watching Hotaru's eyes go wide.

"Really? She grew up with Mama?" Hotaru questioned, earning a nod.

"Yes. she did. Keiko was a very good friend of ours." Haruka responded, smiling slightly at some distant memory.

" _You_ both new Mama too? Did you know papa?" Hotaru asked, earning a laugh.

"He was a scrawny, dorky boy growing up. I use to tease him relentlessly because he had a massive crush on Keiko." Haruka laughed, earning an elbow in the ribs by Michiru.

"At least _he_ was nice enough to do your homework for you when you were failing anatomy!"

She teased, earning a glare.

"Hey! Is it my fault that I couldn't remember two hundred and six bones in the human body? Souichi had a photographic memory!" Haruka retorted.

Hotaru giggled a little, though her eyes shone with tears.

"Daddy was really smart. So was Mama."

She stated, earning a small smile.

"Do you remember anything funny that happened with your parents?"

Michiru asked, wanting to help the child remember the good times besides just this accident.

"Yeah! I remember one time Mama was working on her garden and Papa sprayed her with the water hose! They got me in middle of it!" Hotaru stated, smiling slightly.

Setsuna walked into the room, smiling slightly as she heard the little girl's stories. Glancing down at the box that she had brought in she sighed and said

"It's good that you're talking about them, Hotaru."

The little girl looked up, startled by the sudden voice though she relaxed as the tan skinned woman walked over to the couch, carrying a box.

"What's in the box Setsuna-san?" Hotaru asked, earning a sad smile.

"Some photo albums and some things that your parents left." Setsuna answered, opening the box.

Hotaru's eyes landed on a particular necklace, it was a silver chain with a pendent of a heart outlined in light pink gems.

"Daddy got that one for Mama on their first anniversary."

She stated, earning a look from Setsuna whose eyes softened a bit as the child gingerly touched it.

"Hotaru, close your eyes." Setsuna ordered gently and once the child obeyed she pulled out a small golden locket from her pocket, snapping it around the child's neck.

"Your mom had that thing made for you when you were a baby but was afraid you'd lose it. She was going to give it to you on your next birthday." she explained as the child opened her eyes before adding "i put a picture of them in there, so you can have a peice of them with you every day."

Hotaru's eyes flooded over as she looked down at the necklace, opening it to see the picture.

"Thank you." the little girl stammered, trying not to cry anymore.

"Hotaru, don't hold it in if you feel like crying. It's natural to cry and be sad."

Setsuna advised lightly, moving the box so that she could pull the child onto her lap and wrapped her arms around the child.

"She saw the news." Haruka told Setsuna who nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Can I go to the funeral?" the child asked after a few minutes, her voice hoarse from her silent cries.

The three adults looked at each other then, a silent conversation of worry passing through them.

"Hotaru, we'll need to talk before we decide that. But you _do_ have a say in if you go or not. We just want to prepare you for what it will be like." Setsuna replied, drawing in a long breath as she herself almost choked on a sob at the thought.

"Sets, you need to let it out too." Haruka advised gently, earning a sigh from the woman.

"She's right. You can't expect Hotaru to be open with her emotions when you're not." Michiru stated, putting a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Excuse me, I gotta go." Setsuna stated, leaving the room with Haruka trailing after her.

Hotaru looked up at Michiru sadly, then glancing down asking softly

"Did I do something wrong?" Hotaru asked, voice breaking.

"No. When she is sad she kind of just shuts people out until she cries it out of her system."

Michiru stated softly, pulling her onto her lap.

"How do you explain to a child that they were cremated? You know she'll wonder why there's no caskets!" Setsuna asked, frustration and sadness breaking her voice.

"You tell her the truth. You can explain it in a way that won't give her nightmares but you have to be honest from the start or she'll resent you for the rest of her life." Haruka responded, sitting down on the porch swing beside the older girl, wrapping her arm around her.

"Just how the hell do I do that? Your parents were blown apart by the explosion and some parts weren't found because they were reduced to little more than ash!?" Setsuna yelled, earning a sigh from the blonde who pulled her into a hug.

"Sets, calm down. If you lash out in anger like this around her she's just going to think it's because she's here." Haruka murmured, rubbing her friend's back in circles to try to calm her down.

"I know….I know….It's just…."

She began but paused, only to be cut off by Haruka.

"I know its hard, Hotaru's the last family you have but remember you're also the last thing she's got."

Haruka replied, sighing as she added

"Let _me_ tell her about the funeral if it's too hard for you. Just be in the room, let her know that we all have decided to talk about it. She needs to know that we will _always_ be honest with her because I know how it was when I was shoved from one foster home to another until I landed with the Tenou's, I didn't trust them all that much because I was afraid that they wouldn't give a rat's ass."

Haruka stated, earning a glare.

"Your point? How does that relate to Hotaru's situation?" Setsuna snapped, earning an mildly irritated huff.

"My point is she will be insecure as heck and probably be afraid that we'll leave her or something or that we wont love her or that we'll get tired of having her around. She needs to feel that she can trust us." Haruka clarified, earning a nod.

"To think I would take advice from the likes of you!"

Setsuna stated, closing her eyes as a small smile came across her face.

"Hey, I _can_ be helpful when I need to be." Haruka replied, pulling the taller girl into a sideways hug.

Hotaru was sitting with Michiru, a stuffed panda in her arms when they came back in.

"Setsuna-San? Are you okay?" she asked softly, getting up and hugging the woman who just smiled as she knelt down.

"Yeah, sorry I ran out like that." Setsuna answered, returning the hug before adding "It's just kinda overwhelming right now."

Hotaru nodded, her grip becoming a little tighter on the woman who smiled in spite of the situation.

After a few minutes she pulled away and turned her attention toward Haruka who nodded.

"Hotaru, I have to tell you something before you decide if you want to go to the funeral." setsuna said seriously though with a soft tone so that she didn't worry the child more than it already would.

Hotaru nodded at this, noticing how Haruka moved toward them, kneeling beside Setsuna and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well….first off there won't be any coffins." Setsuna began, earning a confused look.

"Why?"

The inevitable question left Hotaru's mouth, causing the woman to falter.

"Do you know what cremating is Kitten?" Haruka asked softly, earning a shake of the head.

"It's when someone who isn't alive anymore is placed in a specail room that gets really hot, which breaks down the body." Haruka exsplained, reaching over to dry the child's tears.

"Why?" the little girl hiccuped, earning a sigh

"Hotaru, can you please not ask that?" Setsuna asked, earning a glare.

"I want to know!"

Haruka sighed and gently took the girl by the shoulders.

"Kitten, you have the right to be upset but don't yell at her, she's just as sad and angry as you are about all of this." she chided softly, noticing that Setsuna looked near tears as well.

"I'm sorry…." Hotaru squeaked, hanging her head slightly though she looked up when Setsuna began to stroke her hair.

"It's okay, I would be a bit angry too." Setsuna responded before adding "One of them can explain though, I don't think I can but you're right, you deserve to know."

"When they recovered their bodies the fire had done a lot of damage so it was for the best." Haruka explained softly, feeling the child burry her face into her shirt.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

Haruka felt a knot rise in her throat at this, having to close her own eyes to try not to cry.

"You can still say goodbye to them at the funeral. There will be a memorial set up and people will speak about them or if you don't wanna go you can always release balloons with a message tied to it." Haruka stated after a few minutes.

Hotaru nodded, not even looking up at the blonde but crying hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka groaned at the sound of voices whispering around her, prompting her to sit up and glance around the dimly lit room she shared with Michiru, noticing that a small figure was standing in the doorway.

"You two sure know how to keep someone up past their bedtime." Haruka groaned, earning a glare from Michiru though she just ignored it as she motioned the child over to them.

As soon as Hotaru was was standing by the foot of the bed Haruka noticed that the little girl's eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Nightmare?" she guessed, earning a nod.

"You're welcome to stay in here with us for the night." Haruka stated, earning a surprised look from Michiru.

"You're not mad that I….woke you?" Hotaru sniffled, earning a chuckle.

"Not at all. I was teasing, though I'm sure that fell flat." Haruka answered, ruffling up the girl's hair before adding "I'd rather you come to us than deal with it on your own."

Michiru smiled lightly as she watched Haruka lift the child unto the bed, whispering something to her that made the little girl start to laugh.

They stayed awake long after Hotaru had fallen back asleep, clinging to Michiru's gown.

"Poor kid, doesn't deserve any of this bullshit." Haruka muttered, turning the bedside lamp off.

"From what she would tell me before you woke up it was about the fire." Michiru replied, earning a sigh.

" _That_ I was afraid of. That's why I didn't want her to see that damned news feed." Haruka sighed, closing her eyes.

"You're really good at talking with her though." Michiru stated, taking her lover's hand.

"I was in and out of foster care as a kid. I was lucky to have landed in non abusive homes but I got stuck taking care of younger foster siblings from a young age." Haruka answered, chuckling before adding " _that_ and my cousins would have drove me crazy if I hadn't played with them. You remember what they're like."

Michiru chuckled at this, remembering how Haruka would stay over with her just to dodge them.

"Is that why you didn't want her to go into the system? Because you got shuffled around?" Michiru asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A kid needs stability, to know that they won't come _home_ to find that they have to leave because they done something stupid." Haruka answered.

"Is that how the Tenous got you?"

Michiru asked, having never really done so before since it was a rather sensitive subject for the blonde.

"Yeah, actually Mom saw me playing basketball with a bunch of guys at the group home and besides seeing it as weird like a lot of others did decided to talk to me. She didn't judge and nor did Dad, though I never expected to spend the rest of my childhood with them."

Haruka stated, chuckling as she added "Remind me to call them sometime this month, heaven knows that they're busy enough in...What country did they go to this time?" Haruka laughed softly, earning a sigh.

"I think it was Marroco?"

Haruka snorted at that.

"Glad I didn't get stuck going with em. It was hard enough to be bilingual in english and japanese, let alone when I learned french over break that one year when I thought I was going to have to move to france."

Hotaru awoke with a start, finding herself in a dark room and panicking slightly, until she felt someone shift beside of her, an arm coming seemingly out of nowhere and resting across her. She recognized the perfume almost instantly, a deep, musky yet somewhat floral scent.

"Haruka-San?"

She whispered, earning a grunt from the woman beside of her.

"What is it Hotaru? Did you have another nightmare?" Haruka asked, yawning as she sat up.

"Yes but….I…." the child stammered, not sure how to say that she was afraid of the dark.

"Crap! I forgot, you don't like the dark." Haruka grumbled before sighing as she fumbled to flip on the lamp on her side of the bed.

Hotaru stared down at the covers, feeling like she was probably bothering them with this. After all, why would they care? They weren't family and they didn't have to; however she didn't have much time to think like that because suddenly Haruka asked

"It's five fifteen, the sun will be raising soon. Why don't we go watch the sunrise since you don't look like you'll be getting back to sleep any time soon?"

Hotaru looked up at the blonde, not seeing irritation like she thought she would but just concern, that and that the blonde was still half asleep.

"Okay."

She answered, earning a small smile.

"Okay?" Haruka repeated, earning a nod.

Haruka smirked then, scooping the young girl up.

"Tell ya what, I'll even make us some hot chocolate." she told the girl, flipping the light back off before moving toward the kitchen.

Haruka felt the child lean into her as she walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"You want to go out on the balcony after we get our hot cocoa?" Haruka asked, feeling the little girl nod against her.

Haruka knew that this was probably a bad idea but just shrugged it off, having a hyper child would be better than having a mopy one after all.

"I'm sorry that I am being a bother." the little girl whispered suddenly, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Hey, none of that. You're not bothering me." Haruka scolded lightly, setting the girl on the counter before adding "You want milk or water as a base? Setsuna and Michiru will hang me for giving you all this sugar but it'll be okay, you deserve a little happiness."

Hotaru shrugged at that, earning a sigh from the blonde.

Hotaru watched as Haruka rattled around the kitchen, heating milk and cocoa powder together on the stove.

"You want whipped cream on it?" Haruka asked, with a chuckle as soon as the child shrugged again.

"You're not a picky little thing are you?" Haruka chuckled, ruffling her hair as she went to retrieve some more ingredients from the fridge.

"You're spoiling her."

Both of them turned toward the voice, seeing Michiru standing in the doorway still in her nightgown.

"I am not." Haruka retorted, chuckling as she added "You want one Michiru?"

The aqua haired woman shook her head.

"No, i was just checking on you two. I'm going back to bed." Michiru answered before adding "Your boss dared you to come into work today. Said he'd kick your you-Know-what if you came in."

Haruka laughed at that.

"Oh trust me, he more or less _made_ me come home yesterday so it doesn't surprise me and after he beat the crap out of me in highschool I don't htink that I want to deal with _that_ again."

Haruka stated, earning a confused look from Hotaru.

"He hurt you? Why do you work for him?"

Both adults laughed at this.

"Haruka decided to get into a fight with one of the racers back when she first started, he was in his late twenties back then and more or less knocked their heads together, when Haruka turned to try to hit him he knocked her feet out from under her and asked if she was done yet." Michiru stated, earning an eye roll from Haruka.

"The only thing he really hurt was my pride. Though He also was the only one who didn't make a big deal out of me being a girl either."

Haruka retorted as she poured the drinks into two mugs and topped them with whipped cream and chocolate chips.

"When she gets hyper _you_ can take her out to play." Michiru stated, earning a laugh from Haruka.

"Hey, I have a day off and you wanted to decorate Hotaru's room so. I'll keep an eye on her."

Haruka stated, helping hotaru down from the counter and handing her the mug.

"Just try to actaully feed her something other than sweets, we don't need _two_ people who tries to sneak dessert first!" Michiru chuckled as she left the room.

"C'mon, let's worry about sunrise right now."

Haruka told the girl, winking a bit as she led the girl to the balcony.

Haruka felt the child lean against her, prompting her to look down to meet the girl's violet gaze.

"Haruka-San? I don't think Setsuna-san likes me very much."

Haruka sighed at this.

"Why do you think that, kitten?"

She asked, putting an arm around the little girl.

"Because she's not around much and I can never remember her visiting us." Hotaru answered, pouting slightly.

"Hey, Setsuna has been busy with both work and other things and she was always afraid to disturb your parents so she rarely visited but she did sometimes." Haruka informed gently before adding "Tell you what, How about we go visit Setsuna at work today? Surprise her with lunch? She works at an observatory downtown."

"Ob-serva-toy?" the child repeated questionably, mispronouncing the word.

"Observatory. It's a place where scientists who study the sky look at stars." Haruka explained, chuckling a bit as she glanced toward the sunrise.

"Setsuna had to leave early this morning for work. Don't feel too bad about her being a bit emotional for a while, she just misses your mama as much as you do but she has a hard time showing it."


	9. Chapter 9

Setsuna sighed as she checked the charts again, finding it harder to focus as the day went on.

"Oi! Meiou-San! You have a visitor!"

"Tell them they can come in, I'm almost done here." Setsuna replied, sighing as she put the clip-board down.

"Don't sound so grumpy, you're the one who didn't want time off." the other woman, named Himeko Nayotake retorted, chuckling at the sour look she got in reply.

"Shut it, If I didn't work I'd go crazy and you know it." Setsuna replied, turning back toward the computer, only to roll her eyes at what she saw.

"This...whatever...it is, is getting worse." Setsuna stated, sighing as she leaned back in the chair.

To her surprise Haruka and Hotaru walked through the door, the young girl's eyes widening at the rumbling machine that was in the middle.

"What brings you two here?" Setsuna asked, sounding tired.

"We brought you lunch!" Hotaru answered, earning a chuckle.

"That's sweet of both of you, thank you. I was just about to take a break…." Setsuna began, only to be cut off by Himeko.

"Why don't you take a break? You need it and besides, stressing yourself out will only take a toll of your own health!"

She stated, her tone holding no room for argument.

"Fine, at least Haruka can give me a ride so I don't have to catch the bus."

Setsuna stated, knowing it was pointless to argue.

As she started to walk out Hotaru grabbed her hand, causing her to smile slightly.

"Do I even want to know why you are running around with this goof?" She asked the child, who giggled at the expression Harka made.

"Michiru's painting her room." Haruka answered earning a nod.

Setsuna nodded at this, then noticed how Hotaru was just in awe of everything around her.

"Hey, want to see something cool?"

She asked, causing the little girl's attention to come back to her.

"What?" she asked nervously, earning a sigh.

"Well not many kids your age can say they've seen the sun up close." Setsuna stated, watching the child's eyes grow wide.

"How can you? When you just look up at it your eyes water." Hotaru asked, earning a chuckle.

"That's true but we have something here that will let you look at the sun." Setsuna replied.

Leading her over to a strange machine Setsuna lifted the girl up so that she could look through it.

"So that's the kid that Setsuna adopted huh? She's so cute." Himeko asked, earning a chuck;e.

"Her name's Hotaru. She's having a hard time coping but then again, professor Tomoe and his wife were more or less all the kid knew." Haruka replied, watching as Setsuna explained something to hotaru who was hanging on to every word.

"She seems to like you two though. Usually kids doesn't open up that quickly." Himeko pointed out, earning a smile.

"Well I think it was mostly desperation to be near someone. Heaven knows that the social worker that brought her to the house sure wasn't even slightly gentle with her. All she could do that first night was cry and cling to either Michiru or me. Setsuna almost dissolved into tears herself and of course, like a social recluse barred herself into her room."

Haruka stated, earning a smile.

"Setsuna has never been good with words."

"So that was caused by gasses? Like what you fill a car up with?"

Hotaru asked, earning a chuckle.

"Yes." Setsuna replied, smiling before adding "maybe one night I can bring you here and let you view all the stars if you want." setsuna asked, earning a nod.

"I think that would be neat!"

The child answered, earning a laugh.

"Okay, that gives us something to do together." Setsuna answered before adding in a whisper "haruka would just fall asleep on us and Michiru would probably just complain about Haruka!"

Hotaru giggled at this as Setsuna put the child down.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Setsuna asked, getting an idea.

"No, Haruka and I were going to go after we delivered your lunch!" Hotaru asked, earning a nod.

"Then, how about I treat the two of you to lunch? Then we'll spend the rest of the day together." Setsuna suggested, noticing how the child's eyes seemed to light up at the suggestion.

"C'mon before Haruka-Baka decides to start flirting like a school boy."


	10. Chapter 10

Hotaru squealed with laughter as Haruka caught her from behind, whirling her around before letting her go.

"I don't know what you have fed her today but she's an energy ball!" Setsuna chuckled as the child bumped into her, prompting her to grab her into a gentle hold and tickle her.

"Well I did give her hot chocolate this morning before breakfast because she was feeling down." Haruka stated, earning a chuckle from Setsuna.

"Turning her into a chocoholic like yourself are you?" Setsuna laughed, letting go of the girl who easily tagged Haruka.

"You little!" Haruka exclaimed, taking a mock step toward her though she didn't move to run after her.

"I'm jsut glad that she is having fun. She was a bit down this morning about you always being gone and kept having nightmares about the fire." Haruka whispered to Setsuna before taking off in a full sprint after the little girl.

Setsuna sighed as she obsorbed this information before she took went after the girl, wanting to show Hotaru that her insecurities weren't correct.

Hotaru's footing slipped on one turn, causing her to tumble right into Haruka and knocked them both to the ground.

"Oof! Jeez, you're heavy for a little squirt." Haruka chuckled, laying on the grass a bit dazed while Hotaru moved too get up.

"Sorry Ruka-San." she stated, earning a quizzical look.

"Ruka?" Haruka chuckled, sitting up "You spent too long with Michiru."

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked, earning a nod from the little girl who looked more embarrassed than hurt.

"Hey, that is typical when a lot of people run at once. I played Soccer in highschool as well as being on the track team, this is not the first time I've gotten slid into." Haruka laughed, poking her in the ribs to make her laugh.

Setsuna chuckled as she watched Hotaru squirm away from Haruka.

"You worry too much about Haruka, she's built like a tank." Setsuna stated before adding "why don't we go get an ice cream since we already had lunch?"

Setsuna noticed how the girl seemed to act like a regular child in that moment, not like a child that had been terrified that morning.

"Setsuna-San? Can I go play on the playground?" Hotaru asked after finishing her ice cream.

"Sure, just be careful." Setsuna answered.

"I think that I'll let her come to the funeral home with me, I mean...She deserves to have at least a little say in what her parent's funerals are like. I think it may help her feel a bit more in control of the situation, besides she seemed to understand what we were saying last night." Setsuna stated, noticing the look that haruka was giving her and sighed.

"I'm not going to force her if that's what you're thinking, I'm going to ask if she wants to help me." she clarified, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"You were worried that you couldn't handle her during this since you were just as upset but you're doing well. I think she enjoyed whatever it was you told her about stars or whatever you two were talking about back at your work." Haruka stated, earning a chuckle.

"She was in awe at everything." setsuna stated, sighing before adding "She's so much like her mother was as a child."

Haruka sighed and nodded "Hotaru is almost the exact replica of Keiko. Except she isn't quite as outgoing, though I doubt that she's very shy either since she hugged me the first day she met me."

They watched the young girl try to do the monkey bars, only to almost fall, though a girl who was only slightly older caught her before she could.

"Looks like she has made a friend." Setsuna chuckled.

"Good, she needs friends her own age during all of this."

"Be careful! I don't want to exsplain to the doctors how you broke an arm!" Setsuna called as she watched Hotaru attempt it again.

"You're taller than even me, go help her on it." Haruka chuckled, earning a snort.

"And knock my head off on one of the bars? Haruka, honestly. I'm almost as tall as that thing!" Setsuna retorted.

Haruka sighed and retorted "you're just lazy." before heading over to where the two kids were.

"Miss lazy over there made me come over here to make sure you didn't fall. She would've did it herself but evidently she was afraid to hit her head on the thing or something." Haruka retorted, earning laughture from both the kids.

"I wouldn't have let her fall, sir." The girl stated, earning a laugh from Haruka.

"Not that it matters but I'm a girl." Haruka corrected nonchalantly before she glanced down at Hotaru.

"Want to try them with help? I promise just to hold unto you in case you go to fall."

Haruka stated, earning a nod from the little girl.

Setsuna watched from a distance, sighing a bit as the watched the three play.

Sighing she closed her eyes and wondered if she was even capable of raising a kid.

However suddenly she felt a hand touch her's causing her to look up, only to see hotaru standing in front of her, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay Setsuna-San?" she asked.

"Yes, Hotaru. I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess." Setsuna answered with a light grin just as Haruka came over to her holding out a bottle of soda.

"Here, you look like you need it. Maybe we should head home so you can take a nap?" the blonde suggested as Hotaru nodded.

"You look really tired." she agreed, earning a sigh.

"Alright, let's head back."


	11. Chapter 11

Hotaru's eye widened as she looked at the room, which was now painted a rich purple color with a matching covers and curtains. Though what really stuck out was the fact that when Michiru had flipped the lights off, a mural of glowing stars and planets came to life on the ceiling.

"Since you decorated the walls with glowing stars I figured you'd like this just as much." Michiru stated, only to be nearly knocked over by a hug.

"Thank you michiru-san." she stated, earning a chuckle.

"You are very welcome." Michiru replied, hugging the child back.

Haruka awoke on the couch, hearing sniffling coming from the kitchen as well as a hushed voice speaking gently.

Getting up Haruka walked in to see Hotaru seated at the table while Setsuna was knelt beside the chair, one arm wrapped around her. In front of them was a photo album and it was obvious that they were both upset.

"Setsuna-San? Can we not look at this right now, when I see them I think about the….fire." Hotaru whispered, causing Haruka to stiffen even though she was heading back toward teh living room.

"Of course sweetheart, but if you ever want to look through these you're more than welcomed to. You don't even have to ask, okay? I'll make sure that you will always know where they're at." Setsuna replied, moving to pull the girl into a hug.

Setsuna hated the fact that Hotaru had to even deal with this kind of pain at this young of age, exspecailly not like this.

"Hotaru," she began after a while, pulling away just enough to look into the child's eyes "you have been so strong during all of this and so mature despite being so young. I wasn't going to ask you this but it keeps bugging me because it feels like I should let you have an say it it." Setsuna paused again, her mouth going dry as she asked

"Would you like to help me with the funeral? After all, you should have a say in this just like anyone else would."

Hotaru hugged her again, though this time the child wasn't crying.

"I...What will I have to do?" she asked, her voice shaking badly.

"How about you help pick out the monument that will go on the grave?" Setsuna suggested, earning a nod as Hotaru buried her face against her once more.

"You don't have to and if you change your mind then you tell me, okay? I know this is hard to do and it's entirely your choice if you help." Setsuna stated, knowing that the girl may very well change her answer from yes to no within the next few days.

"Okay Setsuna-san." Hotaru replied, her voice quivering.

"Hotaru-chan, if you feel like crying don't bottle it up inside. It hurts worse if you keep it inside." Setsuna advised gently, pressing a kiss onto the crown of the child's head.

"I miss them." the little girl admitted, earning a sigh.

"I know sweetie, so do I. But you know what? They'll always be with us, in our hearts if we never forget how much we cared about them."

Setsuna knew that her own religious beliefs were a bit muddled by various factors and would confuse a child but both Michiru and Haruka came from religious homes and wondered if the child would benefit to talking to them about their beliefs.

Hotaru sniffled at this but continued to cling to Setsuna, who patiently just held her close.

"Let's go to my room, it may be more comfortable."


	12. Chapter 12

Haruka felt something hit her before she had saw it or heard the giggles. Glaring around she saw the culprit, a large purple and white rubber ball.

"hmm….I wonder who threw this?" Haruka wondered aloud, pretending not to hear the giggles coming from the corner of the garage as she looked around, picking up the toy.

"Unless it was a ghost? No, I'm sure a ghost would try to be scarier." she mussed, trying to hide her own smile as she heard the child's laughter.

She had been down since the previous day of going to the funeral home with Setsuna so Haruka was grateful that the little girl was at least being playful again.

"Maybe if I throw it it'll go back to where it came?" Haruka wondered aloud, gently tossing it in the direction of the child, mocking a surprised expression.

"So it was you!"

She laughed, scooping the child up into her arms before saying playfully "what should I do with you?"

Kissing the child's forehead she sat her down, ruffling her hair.

"Give me a minute to finish with the spark plugs and then we'll play together, alright?" Haruka stated, kneeling down in front of the child who nodded.

"Okay, go play with Michiru for a while. I'll be done in a few minutes."

Michiru was working in a flower bed when Hotaru walked over to her, standing there timidly until the aqua haired beauty looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, earning a sheepish look.

"Can we play? Just until Haruka get's done?" Hotaru asked in a low voice, earning a chuckle from Michiru.

"Why are you so scared to ask me that? I'm not _that_ scary am I?" Michiru stated, smiling slightly as she stood up, removing her gardening gloves.

"What do you want to play?" she added, watching as the child's expression went from nervous to overjoyed.

"What? Didn't you think i would, you little goof!" Michiru laughed, taking a step toward her, only to have the child run away, laughing.

Haruka stood watching them, trying to keep from laughing at how her partner interacted with the child.

"Oi! You two look like you've been playing football." she laughed.

Both of them were covered in grass stains and dirt.

"Oh be quiet Haruka," Michiru retorted, earning a smirk from the blonde who responded with

"I'm just saying Mich."

Michiru arched a brow at her lover before leaning down and whispering something to Hotaru.

"Mich?" she repeated as Hotaru disappeared around the back of the house.

"What?" Haruka repeated, knowing that her lover hated the nickname.

"You know what!" Michiru retorted though it was obvious that she wasn't really angry at the taller girl.

"Do not!" Haruka denied, however, her words were cut short by a blast of cold water.

Michiru couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Haruka's face.

"You put her up to this you…." Haruka growled out, glaring at a giggling Hotaru before adding "That's it, wait until I get my hands on that hose! You two will pay for this!"

Setsuna watched them from inside the kitchen window, smiling as she watched them. She had been worried about Hotaru since the girl had been down lately so seeing that she was laughing and playing now relieved her somewhat.

Haruka, who noticed that Setsuna was watching them and sprayed the window, laughing as the older woman took an instinctive step back.

"You brat!" Setsuna called, shaking her head in amusement at the tomboy.

 _Sometimes I feel like Hotaru's not the only little kid around here._

She thought in amusement.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, liked or followed this story. It means a lot.**


	13. Chapter 13

Setsuna could stand hearing the child's muttered words, so broken although she seemingly refused to cry. Putting her hand on Hotaru's shoulder she offered silent comfort, knowing that no amount of words would help ease the pain.

Haruka closed her eyes as she watched this.

 _How can she be so emotionless when even I can't keep it together?_

She wondered, resting her head in one hand.

 _I lost a friend but she lost her mother and father….That pain must be so so much worse._

She thought, feeling Michiru's arm wrap around her waist.

As people started to tell eulogies Hotaru began to shake, knuckles turning white as her hands balled into fists.

"Hotaru, do you want to leave?" Michiru asked gently, reaching over to place a hand over the little girl's, though to her surprise the girl jerked away.

"Just leave me alone!"

With that Hotaru bolted from the room, earning a sigh from the three.

"Who wants to go after her?" Haruka asked, sighing.

"I will, you two have watched her since we had her and I have been locked in my room or buried in my work. You two let me grieve, now you need the chance." Setsuna replied, standing and following the girl.

She found her sitting outside on the steps that lead into the funeral home, sobs wracking her body.

Taking a seat beside of her Setsuna sat in silence for a while before putting a hand on her back, offering silent comfort.

"Are you going to yell at me for running out?"

The girl asked after some time, earning a chuckle.

"No. Though I think you need to apologize to Michiru later, she was just worried." Setsuna responded simply before adding "It's really hard isn't it? Saying goodbye."

Hotaru nodded, slowly moving to sit on the woman's lap, instantly feeling arms lock around her.

"Why did they have to die?" she asked, earning a sigh from Setsuna who choked back emotion.

"Sweetheart, everything dies...but not usually until they are very old. I don't know why the accident had to happen, I've asked myself that repeatedly over the last few days." Setsuna answered honestly.

"Will you die?" the child asked, earning a sigh.

"Some day. But probably not until you're an old woman yourself."

Setsuna answered.

They sat there for a long time, just talking then to their surprise Haruka sat down beside them.

Setsuna knew something was wrong by the look on the blonde's face. Though she knew better than to ask.

"Weren't you suppose to do an poem or something Sets?" she asked, earning a sigh from the older woman.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to go back inside." Setsuna stated, earning a nod.

"How about I stay out here with her? Only so much of judgement I can overhear until I want to drop kick someone." Haruka responded, voice hoarse from crying earlier.

Setsuna nodded, squeezing her arm before depositing Hotaru over on Haruka's lap.

"Don't worry, we'll be going home soon Hotaru." She assured before going into the building.

Hotaru leaned against Haruka's chest, playing idly with the blond's cross necklace.

"You're a brave girl, you know that?" Haruka praised gently, stroking the child's hair as she stared out into the darkness of the night.

When Setsuna and Michiru came out they found Haruka sitting on a bench, Hotaru laying on her lap while covered with her jacket like a blanket.

"Poor thing." Michiru said, earning a sigh.

"She must be exhausted." Setsuna sighed as Haruka gently gathered the child into her arms and carried her toward the car.

"I'm just so glad that she didn't go back in there. For a bunch of grown ass adults they sure the hell doesn't understand that a little girl like Hotaru, that has just lost her parents will be unpredictable and emotional. So what she stormed out and had a bit of an outburst. She's a frickin eight year old little girl who has probably never felt so sad and angry in her life, of course she's going to be an emotional mess! She had every right to come tonight as anyone, More so actually!"

Haruka ranted in a lowered tone, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"Ignore them, obviously some of them don't have common sense in their brains." Setsuna retorted, getting into the driver's seat, earning a look from Haruka.

"You're not driving while your this mad, at least not with me or Hotaru in the car. You make me motion sick enough already!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hotaru woke up with a start, though quickly calmed as she recognized the mural as the one in her own room. She felt sick to her stomach and her head hurt, though she wondered if it was okay to wake someone up, especially since they had all seemed so upset earlier that day.

Thinking of the funeral sent a fresh wave of sadness through the young girl, who clutched at the locket that she hadn't taken off since Setsuna had given it to her. Cracking it open she could see a photo that she had forgotten about, though the thought of it made her smile. The photo had been one that she had taken with her mother's camera one day while the family was on a picnic. She wasn't more than five years old when it was taken.

Suddenly she became aware of voices and the sound of a piano being played as well. Slowly getting out of bed she slowly walked down the stairs, the stuffed Panda that Haruka had bought her on her second day there in tow.

Her eyes widened as she walked into the living room and Haruka was sitting at the grand piano that she had assumed belonged to Michiru, her fingers drifting over the keys in such a manner that it looked as if they weren't pressing them at all.

It was Michiru who noticed Hotaru first, smiling at her and patting the couch between her and Setsuna.

 _She doesn't look mad about before._

Hotaru thought as she walked over slowly, eyes going to the floor.

"Sorry for yelling earlier….Didn't mean to." she said softly, only to feel a hand come to rest on her head.

"Hey, you were sad. I understand, though next time you just want to be alone….Just tell us and we'll give you a few minutes before checking in, okay?" Michiru replied, lifting her up onto the sofa.

"Okay." Hotaru answered.

As she listened to Haruka's piano she found herself drifting in and out of sleep, though she really didn't want to go back to bed.

"You're gonna fall over, c'mon. Let's get you back to bed." Setsuna said gently, earning a sleepy reply of "no!" from the little girl.

"Do you want to sleep somewhere else?" setsuna questioned, earning a nod as the little girl pointed to her.

"Looks like she's imprinted on ya setsuna." Haruka teased, turning toward them before adding "We should all be getting to bed if we want to be up before noon tomorrow."

The next day they found themselves at the cemetery, Hotaru standing in the front beside Setsuna and Haruka, holding onto Setsuna's dress with one hand and a bouquet of lilies in another. As they placed the urns into the monument, sealing it the little girl began to cry, silently.

"You can go put the flowers in the vase now." Setsuna informed gently, earning a nod from the little girl who slowly stepped forward to do just that. She knelt by the grave, tracing a hand over the engraved names.

Haruka had an overwhelming urge to punch some of the whisperers that was standing around the grave. Who were they to judge a eight year old child whose life literally became hell?

"Why don't you just shut up?"

The whispered, harsh voice surprised her as she glanced over to see that Michiru looked annoyed and was leering at some woman who had on a black dress and a large brimmed hat.

"The girl shouldn't even be here after how she acted last night!"

The woman stated, making Haruka wonder who the hell she even was.

"For your information, she's devastated that her parents are gone. So just shut the hell up." Haruka stated, jumping to Michiru's aid, even though she knew that the other wouldn't need it.

The woman began to say something else, however one look from Michiru shut her up.

 _At least Michiru can make someone practically shit on themselves just by looking at them._

Haruka thought as Hotaru came back over to them, dress slightly dirty from kneeling on the ground. Setsuna gently just lifted the girl, kissing her cheek before letting her cuddle against her.

A young dark haired man walked over, nodding to everyone before saying "I was one of Professor Tomoe's students and I have a….well a niece….that went to school with her. I got her something if you would allow me to give it to her." he said softly.

Setsuna smiled at the man and nodded.

"Of course." she stated.

Hotaru turned toward him, recognizing him almost instantly.

"Chiba-San?" she sniffled, earning a soft smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come last night, I got busy." He stated then handed her a small box "I know it's not much but Chibi-Usa wanted to get you a condolence gift so here you go." he stated.

"Thank you." she replied, looking down at it before looking up at Setsuna.

"Can I open it?" she asked, earning a nod from the woman.

Slowly opening it the child noticed that it was a stuffed white bunny that had a zipper in the back.

"You can hide things in it." he explained with a shrug "I don't know what they're called but evidently their popular with kids."

"Tell Chibi-usa I said thank you." Hotaru hiccuped.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can not believe how rude they were! Seriously, she's a kid!" Michiru huffed as she sat down at the table.

"I can't believe Hotaru picked out the memorial monument. I couldn't had done it at her age!"

Haruka stated, trying to prevent herself to want to punch something.

"She was really mature about everything." Setsuna stated then sighed and replied "though I am worried about her, she's been in that room ever since we came home."

"She probably just wants to be alone for a while." Haruka stated, pouring tea for the three of them.

Meanwhile elsewhere in tokyo.

"They had a strange vibe about them. I doubt their enemies since they seemed kind of open but I don't know what else it could be." Mamoru stated as he done the dishes, earning a chuckle.

"You worry too much, it could just been an odd feeling since you were in a cemetery. Rei sometimes gets those." a blonde with her hair up in an odango style replied, earning a sigh.

"Maybe Usako, but whatever it was I think it would be a good idea to get Luna to check it out."

The blonde rolled her eyes at this and turned to face him, smiling.

"How about you let me meet them before you get suspicious? They can't be so bad if they took in that little girl." Usagi retorted, leaning up for a kiss just as a faked gagging noise came from the doorway.

"I swear I am going to kill you Chibi-Usa!" Usagi yelled, tossing an unused dish sponge at the pink haired child in the doorway.

"Then stop kissing in middle of the kitchen!" The girl retorted.

Mamoru rolled his eyes at this and just returned to washing the dishes, knowing that nothing serious would come to their banter.

"If you two are going to keep on sqawking at each other like that go outside or something, I don't think my plants would enjoy being repotted because two clumsy bunheads decided to fight in the small space of a kitchen." he stated, smirking as they both stopped their banter and pouted.

 _And that is how to get those two to stop._

He thought with amusement, though he cared deeply for both of them.

"Stop calling me bunhead!" both exclaimed at once, earning a chuckle.

"Sorry, if the shoe fits, wear it." he retorted, feeling the sponge hit him then plop down into the sink.

"Who did that?" He asked, curious as Usagi pointed to Chibi-Usa.

"You have decent aim….though _that_ cheapshot probably wouldn't happen again in a hundred years."

He retorted before adding "You said that neo queen serenity sent a senshi back in time that you were friends with in the future, would you know her if you saw her again?"

"Yeah! There's no way I wouldn't!" Chibi-Usa answered before adding "I just hope she remembers me."


	16. Chapter 16

Michiru sat on the couch, drawing. Haruka and Setsuna were both out, Haruka grocery shopping and Setsuna running to the observatory to fix some problem.

Suddenly she heard the harsh squeak of the violin, causing her to almost snap the charcoal in half in surprise before heading upstairs. She leaned up against the wall outside her and Haruka's room and watched the clumsy moves of the little girl.

The girl yelped suddenly, jerking back and dropping the instrument onto the bed, causing Michiru to chuckle.

"Did a string bite you?" she teased lightly, making her way into the room to see that the child had a pair of small welts on her hand. Gently taking the girl's hand she saw the bruising.

"Did it hit anywhere but your hand?" Michiru asked, watching the girl shake her head.

"Good, I had one slap me in the face and that isn't fun at all." she stated, picking the child up before adding "let's get you an ice pack and some bandages."

Hotaru was surprised that the aqua haired woman didn't seem angry at all, just amused.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru whispered, sniffling slightly though to her surprise Michiru only smiled.

"Hey, a broken string can't be helped but _next time_ you want to play just tell me and I'll give you lessons." the young woman answered, carrying her into the living room and setting her on the couch.

Michiru quickly patched the child up, leaving the ice on it for a little while longer while Hotaru sat on her lap, however suddenly the little girl whimpered

"I'm really sorry for this morning I didn't mean any of it!

With that Hotaru felt her tears come at that, flinging herself into Michiru's arms.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you today. Didn't mean it, you're not ugly." she repeated, wrapping her arms around Michiru's neck.

"I forgive you firefly, I know all of this is so hard and you feel a lot of different things right now and you'll lash out sometimes, No one's going to get mad only because you get a bit snippy." Michiru responded, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Abukara-San said that if I messed this up I'd live on the streets! Is that true?"

The child asked.

"For one I should go give that woman a piece of my mind for talking to you like that and No Hotaru, no matter what you won't be sent away." Michiru replied, her voice deadly calm though anger shot through her.

 _How could someone with_ _ **that**_ _kind of attitude toward children be a social worker?_

She wondered while trying to soothe the distraught child.

 _Does she honestly think that we'd send her away? Just for slamming a door in Haruka's face and telling me that she didn't want to see my ugly face?_

The young woman thought, wondering what all that the social work had told the child before bringing her there.

"Hotaru, you apologized, there's nothing to worry about now. Words do hurt people which is why you have to be careful what you say _**but**_ we understand that you're upset right now and sometimes that comes out as anger. When Haruka she can show you ways she calms down when she feels like she's going to explode." Michiru said after a few minutes, wanting to make it clear that the child may have done wrong but was completely forgiven.

"Is that why Haruka and Setsuna left? Because of me?"

Michiru sighed then.

"No, Setsuna had to go to work because an intern messed up a computer and Haruka went out grocery shopping. They'll both be back soon."

She assured, calmly as she continued to stroke the little girl's hair.

"Do you think Haruka will forgive me?" the little girl sniffed, looking up with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sure she will. Haruka may be a bit grumpy at times but she has a big heart. If you tell her you're sorry then I'm sure she'll forgive you."

 _She doesn't need to know that Haruka laughed at it or was amused by the fact that a child this size could be that spunky._

Setsuna sighed as she waited on the bus, glancing at her watch as she mentally noted that she really needed to get her own car, or at the very least a bicycle.

Suddenly however she felt something, something strange like a warm summer breeze though no air stirred. Looking around to try to find where it was coming from a strange buzzing filled her senses, then she locked eyes on a ball shaped similarly to a cat, and it was….floating?

 _I must be seeing things_.

She thought however then with a blinding flash of light, scenes from bygone eras passed before her eyes as memories from the past and future came flooding back.

 _I was sent from the future...To stop something from happening._

She recalled, though what that mission was she could not recollect.

"It is you!"

A shrill voice of a young girl called out and Setsuna found herself tackled by a small figure, hardly bigger than Hotaru.

"Small lady?"

 _This is the princess from the future…._

Setsuna remembered as the girl smiled up at her.

"You can just call me Chibi-Usa, that's what everyone else does!"

The little girl stated and Setsuna froze.

 _That young man from yesterday…._ _ **That**_ _was king Endymion….._

"You were what? Six the last time I saw you?" Setsuna whispered, chuckling as the child beamed up at her.

"You do remember me!"

Chibi-Usa exclaimed

"I was sent back here to start my life over….Just like back in the silver millennium Queen Serenity sent the senshi into the future….so they could grow up without peace for a few years." she recalled, feeling suddenly like she was going to throw up.

This was all too much to take in, especially with all these thoughts and memories trying to fight for dominance inside her own head.

"Are you okay Pu?" the child asked, brow furrowing in concern.

"My memories were unlocked….well most of them…..why was I even sent back here?" She replied just as a voice stated.

"How do ya think some of the rest of us feel? At least you weren't put through hell!"

Turning to see the speaker she groaned.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

This earned laughter from everyone involved.

"Long story."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **a/n: I want to thank gabicg1 for giving me the civilian names and ideas for the shitennou's involvement.**

Setsuna had a massive headache just from this confusion, though she just sighed.

"Okay, so you four were sent back to help her but got…okay, this is insane. That would explain why Mamoru was acting so strange at the funeral. Then again, in a normal situation no nineteen year old is going to have a nine year old daughter." Setsuna stated with a sigh, wondering how anyone could keep up with all of this without needing a constant supply of advil.

Haruka sighed as she shoved the remaining bags into trunk of her car, wanting nothing more than to get home. She didn't do giant crowds if she could help it and for whatever reason there was nothing but a crowd out today.

"I'll take the basket back in for you, you look like you'd kill if you had to go back in there." A male voice stated, causing her to whirl around to face him.

"If you want a phone number or whatever, forget it. I'm not interested." she growled out, earning a chuckle.

"Not what I meant at all, besides why would I sneak around when I already have a girlfriend, who is inside?" he retorted before adding, extending his hand toward her "the name's Namid."

"Haruka." the blonde replied before adding "First guy I've met in a while that actually helped his girlfriend with shopping."

He laughed at this.

"Then you've been around the wrong kind of guys, or the ones you know needs a foot up the ass."

Haruka couldn't help but laugh at that.

"We'll I better go before the milk spoils and my _girlfriend_ kills me for hanging around in a parking lot." she stated, gauging his reaction though he just laughed.

"Well good luck." he stated, taking the basket before walking off.

 _Well at least there are some people that are just generally nice._

She thought as she got in and pulled out.

Haruka walked into the house, chuckling as she heard what sounded like a dying cat.

"Okay….If you two are skinning something alive let me get out." she teased as she shut the door, balancing a bag of groceries in one arm.

"I take it the store was crowded?" Michiru asked

"Yeah, could you do me a favor and go get the milk before the heat turns it into sludge." Haruka stated, earning a nod.

"Of course."

Haruka headed toward the kitchen, only to be followed by Hotaru.

"Haruka-San?"

Haruka sighed at how nervous the child's voice was.

"Yes firefly?"

She asked, turning toward the girl though she continued to un-load the bags.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door on you this morning." she whispered, only to feel something lightly bonk her on top of the head, prompting her to look up.

"It's okay. You've had a hard time recently." Haruka retorted, putting the roll of paper towels back on the counter. "Maybe I could teach you tai-chi. Sometimes that helps me when I get really angry...and if that fails we could do something else."

Hotaru nodded then, glad that the older girl wasn't angry at all.

"Can I help?"

She asked suddenly, causing Haruka to chuckle.

"Of course, here. You can set everything here in the fridge."

The blonde replied, putting some things on one part of the counter.

"Oh, you've got a little helper I see." she stated, reaching over Hotaru to put the milk into the fridge.

"And a good one." Haruka added, chuckling as she sat busied herself emptying a pack of cookies into the jar on the table.

"So...There are three groups of soldiers here. The senshi, the shittenou, and the future senshi such as yourself. Why were we all brought to this time, though?" Setsuna wondered, earning a sigh.

"No idea, but Luna said that it was something to do with an negative energy that has erupted into this time." Chibi-usa explained.

"An energy? Perhaps _that_ is what keeps throwing our radio telescopes off course at work." Setsuna stated with a sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

Haruka laughed softly as Hotaru fell back against her once again.

"Not like that kitten, widen your stance a bit." she advised, using her foot to gently correct the space between the little girl's feet before repeating the movements.

"Like this Ruka-San?" she asked, trying to imitate the blonde tomboy though she slipped and fell back, knocking Haruka backward onto the floor with an oof.

"Not quite." she chuckled, sitting up as she asked "you okay?"

Hotaru looked embarrassed but nodded, turning to hide her face against Haruka's shirt.

"You'll get it."

Haruka assured, ruffling her hair before suggesting

"Tell ya what, why don't we take a break and bake some cupcakes then come back to this?"

Hotaru smiled at this and quickly nodded.

Setsuna was sitting in the kitchen, looking at the maps that she had brought from work. Looking up at them, smiling a bit.

"You two done with tai-chi?" She asked, earning a light glare from Hotaru.

"Don't tease." the little girl stated, repeating what Michiru had told Haruka earlier that day.

"Sorry, miss spunky." Setsuna chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair before stacking her papers.

"Why don't you go pick out the cake mix you want to use while Setsuna and I talk?"

Haruka suggested, rolling her eyes at the little girl.

"You've been acting strange ever since you went out, are you okay?" Haruka asked, earning a sigh.

"I'm fine….Just….something odd at work." Setsuna responded.

Michiru sighed as she walked through central park, a small violin case in hand.

 _This way she's not breaking mine._

She thought with amusement just as she walked past a group of girls, one which looked very familiar.

 _Have I seen her somewhere before?_

She wondered, images of a similarly looking girl dressed in a white gown flashed before her eyes, causing her to drop the violin case onto the pavement.

 _What is going on with me?_

She wondered, images flashing before her of many different things. However then suddenly she became aware of the voices around her, and the fact of a warm golden light being shone upon her.

And then she remembered something that she was sure had been just a dream she had as a child.

Suddenly she felt something heavy fall onto her lap, causing her to open her eyes to see a hand mirror made of of a bright, rich gold that swirled around the glass like waves.

"Wait...There's more of us? No way!"

Turning she saw the group of girls had surrounded her and sighed as she got up.

"Would one of you care to explain to me just what it is that is going on?" she asked, trying to remain calm and regain her composure.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do we tell Haruka if she asks?" Setsuna asked, earning a sigh.

"We'll say we went to that musical that opened downtown, you know she hates Musicals." Michiru retorted before adding "besides, she can clean up the kitchen. What did she and Hotaru even make anyway?"

"Cupcakes….Which turned out well enough. I didn't know Haruka _could_ cook." Setsuna retorted, earning a laugh from the younger woman.

"She can but she won't. too lazy and too impatient." Michiru retorted

As they walked Michiru suddenly sighed.

"I don't know why we can't just tell her. I mean everyone can sense her powers as well."

She stated.

"Because she'll either freak out or start avoiding everyone to try to avoid fighting. This is something that we all need to come to terms with….and it seems like most of the others from this time are still in highschool themselves. Not counting the kids that got caught up in this mess."

"Haruka-San? Why did you kiss Michiru-San before she left?"

Haruka felt the blood raise into her face at the question. Not that she seen anything wrong with her relationship with Michiru, but how the hell do you explain the different types of love to an eight year old kid who didn't even know the concept of sexaulity?

"Well….Do you know how your parents loved each other? Well that's how Michiru and I feel for each other." Haruka answered, earning a confused look.

"But you two are girls?" the child asked, curious.

Haruka sighed then and facepalmed.

 _And here comes the awkward part._

"Two girls can be in love just as well as two boys. Sometimes a girl may not like boys in that way and sometimes boys don't like girls in that way." Haruka responded, hoping that she made sense in the little girl's mind or else she would give up and let Setsuna explain this later.

"So you and Michiru-san don't like boys?"

Hotaru questioned, still playing on the floor.

"Right." Haruka answered, earning a nod.

"Okay."

 _That's it? No more questions?_

Haruka thought as Hotaru looked back up at her and asks

"Ruka-San? Will you play with me?"

The blonde smiled at this and took a seat in the floor beside the girl.

"Of course."

 _At least_ _ **that**_ _is over_.

Michiru glanced down at the skirt she was wearing, arching a brow.

"I know these things are similar to a leotard but do they have to be _this_ short?" she grumbled.

"I asked the same thing yesterday...and at least the first time your talisman appeared it didn't conk you on the head." Setsuna stated, a large staff appearing in her left hand.

"At least you _remember_ how to use yours….I only have a handful of memories from the moon kingdom." Michiru retorted.

"First thing you two need to learn is how to use the basic powers." a male voice stated, walking out from the timberline.

Turning they saw a man with silver hair and blue eyes standing there, watching them with amusement.

"Basics?" Setsuna asked, earning a smirk.

"First off...Flight."

* * *

 ** _a/n: sorry for the delay. got busy._**


	20. Chapter 20

"I _wish_ your girlfriend knew about us because I'd shove my garnet rod up her ass and out her throat!"

Setsuna whispered to Michiru, who chuckled as she walked past the taller female.

"And then _you'd_ be the one who'd have to explain that at the hospital because I refuse to drive that car of hers in the rain.' Michiru retorted as she opened the curtains.

"Fine, but if she makes one more comment about me dressing like an old woman I am going to leave her in the ice age somewhere." Setsuna retorted, earning a chuckle.

"You'd end up bringing her back, you care too much for her to leave her there." Michiru retorted, laughing a bit at the grimace that came over Setsuna's face.

"Okay, fine you got me." she retorted before standing up with a wince.

"What's wrong?" she asked, earning a glare.

"Michiru, I wasn't the only one who fell on my ass multiple times."

She stated, heading into the kitchen where Hotaru was sitting at the table, coloring.

"You're quiet. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, you and Michiru-San seemed really tired when you came home so I wasn't going to bother you." Hotaru responded, earning a sigh.

"Hey, you're _never_ a bother! So if you want us for something, you come to us okay? That was a sweet thought though but a misjudged one." Setsuna retorted, dropping a kiss onto the little girl's hair before adding "Why don't you go see what Michiru-San has for you?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

 **a/n: the idea for this chapter as well as the Shitennou's ages and names belong to** **gabicg1.**

"You fell? Really?" Minako was trying not to laugh, earning a look from Setsuna.

"We haven't exactly been able to fly before." she retorted just as Minako's laughter finally boiled over.

"And with that, I am going to go talk to Rei." Setsuna retorted, standing up.

"Oh come on, you have to admit it was funny!" Koushik stated, earning an eye roll.

"Maybe but still. Do you two _have_ to rub it in?"

She retorted, much to their amusement.

"Actually, yes." Minako retorted, earning a groan from the older woman.

"Ignore her, she's always like this." Koushik stated, causing the two outers to exchange a look.

"You're the one who told her about it." Michiru retorted, earning a smirk.

"Yeah, well you don't know how annoying she can become when she wants something." the blonde with short hair stated, earning a look from Minako.

"Oh shut up Juni."

The blonde mumbled under his breath before retorting

"You know I _hate_ that name."

Minako just stuck her tongue out at him retorting "Yeah well that's what you get for calling me annoying."

"That just proves you're annoying!"

"It does not, you jerk!"

The dark haired girl that sat by the blonde haired boy groaned at this, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"As you can see….We're surrounded by idiots." she muttered as the two continued to bicker.

However suddenly multiple beeps filled the air, causing everyone to freeze.

"You two said you'd be able to fight if you were needed….well let's see what you've got."

Meanwhile Haruka sat on the balcony, thankful that Hotaru had crashed around an hour ago. She didn't know why she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach though it seemed to linger there. Glancing up at the sky she could have sworn that she saw a flash of lightning coming from nowhere, though she quickly just wrote it off as her eyes playing tricks on her due to being stuck inside all day.

 _There's not a cloud in the sky….It can't be lightening._

"Fall back to the left! Don't let it blindside you!" sailor Venus called to sailor pluto.

"There's poison in it's claws!" Sailor Mercury informed from the distance that she had taken to gather data on it.

Sweat was drenching Michiru as she dodged yet another attack, the tip of the creature's sharp tail grazing her back.

"Shit!" she hissed, feeling as if fire had erupted into her flesh.

The small break in her defense was exactly what the creature was looking for as it swung its weight forward, knocking her backward into Kunzite.

"Sailor Neptune!"

However suddenly a voice rang out.

"World Shaking!"

Everyone's eyes turned in the direction the attack came from, though they found no one was there.

"Who the…" Sailor moon began, just as the now bleeding creature attacked once more though a strange senshi appeared in front of Sailor Moon, a sword plunging into it's chest, whispering emotionlessly

"Space sword blaster."

The creature disintegrated, however the sword wielding senshi collapsed, only to be caught by Tuxedo Mask.

"Let's get them to somewhere outside of public eye so they can heal." he stated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Again, I want to thank** **gabicg1 again for helping me with the ideas for this chapter.**

 **Key:**

 _Thought is in intellicus_

 **Bold is a flashback/memory awakening.**

 _ **Bold italic is of course to emphasize a word.**_

"I'm not doing it. I refuse to kill anything, especially if it has been human! I mean, there has to be a way to save them from these...whatever they even are without killing them!" Haruka stated, trailing after Michiru who just sighed.

"It's not _that_ simple, Ruka. Do you not think that our princess hasn't tried to figure out a way? None of them is okay with any of this." Michiru retorted, leading her toward a group of teens.

"Oh! Michiru-San!" a shrill voice stated, a blonde girl running toward her before freezing and turning toward Haruka. Haruka's eyes grew wide at the sight of this girl, the irritation draining from her face.

 **A large white palace glimmered in the distance and under the barrier of the moon kingdom. She could easily hear laughter though she didn't know where it was coming from. However as she turned the corner she froze in her tracks, there was the princess. The one that they were all sworn to protect, standing with her guards.**

" **My stars! You're Uranus aren't you?" Venus asked, eyes growing wide.**

 **Glancing down she offered an small, awkward, crooked smile.**

" **It's a pleasure to meet you Sailor Venus."**

 **With that she dropped to one knee, eyes glancing up at Princess Serenity before returning to the ground.**

"Princess…"

She felt the words fall from her lips, though no sooner than they had she felt someone throw their arms around her.

"I am so glad that everyone has awakened now. Once I fully got my memories back I missed you all so much!"

Haruka felt a knot in her throat.

 _Looks like a really have no choice but to fight…._

She thought, one part of her wanting to push the younger girl away and another wanting to return the embrace.

"Haruka, this is Usagi." Michiru introduced before adding "The one in the pink overalls is Rei, the brunette in the ball cap is Makoto, Ami's the one with bobbed hair, the blonde with the white cat is Minako, and the cat is called Artemis."

"Nice to meet you." Haruka sighed, finally being released from Usagi's grip.

"Usagi...You said all of the Senshi was awakened. That is not entirely true…..there is one other. The senshi of Destruction and Rebirth. Sailor Saturn." Setsuna, who had stood quietly behind the other two stated, earning a confused look.

"I don't remember…."

Usagi began, only to be cut off by Minako.

"You wouldn't. She was sealed away before our raise to power as senshi in the silver millennia because people feared her power."

"Then why hasn't she awakened yet? Who is she?" Usagi asked, causing Setsuna and Michiru to exchange looks.

"She doesn't need this big of a change right now. She's going through enough." Setsuna said carefully, though Haruka turned to them, eyes widening.

"You can't mean…."

Michiru took her lover's hand.

"Yes, Hotaru is the last senshi."


	23. Chapter 23

Hotaru sat on the swings outside the school. She could hear the whispers, knew how the other kids viewed her anyway because her father was a scientist that got publicity for bioengineering, both good and bad.

"Hey! Is it true that your parents blew themselves up?"

One boy called, however suddenly a rock hit him in back of the head.

"Shut up!"

Looking up she was surprised to see a girl who had fiery colored hair standing there, tossing a rock up and catching it.

The boy whirled around to face her, fists clenched at his sides.

"What are you going to do about it, new girl?" he stated, earning a smirk.

"Oh, you're about to find out if you don't leave Tomoe alone, she's not bothering you!"

Hotaru couldn't believe that this girl, whom she hadn't ever seen before was taking up for her.

"The name's Riko….I figured we'd end up meeting after you and Natsuki met at the park."

The girl stated, walking over to her before adding "Wanna come play with Chibi-usa and the rest of us?"

"Wait...so you're saying that people came from the future? A bunch of kids?"

Haruka stated, earning a sigh.

"It's complicated but yes." Setsuna stated before adding "Haruka, I know you're appalled but this is something that not only we must learn to do but them as well." setsuna stated calmly, earning a glare.

"I might have to do it because of my loyalty to the princess but I don't have to like it." Haruka retorted sharply, her voice just as cold as the arctic wind.

Meanwhile back at the school's playground Hotaru found herself standing in front of a small group.

"You know Natsuki and Chibi-Usa, the pink one is Hikari, and the blue haired one is Aki." Riko stated, pointing out each of them to the other girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tomeo Hotaru."

The dark haired girl stated.

"Nice to actaully meet you when you're not going to break your neck." Natsuki stated with a chuckle before adding "We were just about to play capture the flag, wanna play?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Guess what Haruka-San! I made some new friends today!"

Hotaru stated as she walked alongside Haruka who had came to walk her home since it was her first day back.

"You mean the walking pack of fruit loops that kept staring at me? The green haired kid was the one we played with at the park, right?" Haruka chuckled, glancing toward the group that were standing nearby, staring after them.

"Yes." Hotaru answered with a giggle, "her name is Natsuki."

"Well, I'm glad that you're making friends." Haruka stated, smiling slightly as she listened to Hotaru talk animatedly about everything that had happened that day.

Haruka laughed at the part about the girl throwing the rock at the boy.

"Well, sounds like she has a fiery temper." she stated.

Hotaru giggled at that, nodding.

"Why don't you invite your friends over to our place this weekend?" Haruka suggested after a few minutes.

"Really? You don't think that Michiru-San or Setsuna-San would mind?" the little girl asked, beaming up at the woman who chuckled.

"Why would we mind if you had people over? It's your house too now." Haruka retorted playfully before adding "Just don't keep us too late."

"So Uranus has next to no idea?" Koushik sighed, pinching the bridge of his note to try to ward off the headache that he knew that his girlfriend would cause.

"Hey, how would _you_ break the news to someone that they are suppose to help lead an army when they don't even want to fight to start with?" Minako retorted, putting her cell phone onto the coffee table.

"I don't know but why do _I_ have to go with you? You're the leader of the senshi! You already sent me to teach Neptune and Pluto….which by the way...Cold salt water does not feel good when it hits you full in the face!" Koushik stated, just as the door opened.

"Jeez….Are you two into it again?"

"Ceres….You're home early." He stated, earning a glare.

"Hey, If I can't call you Kunzite outside of battle then you can't call me that. It's Hikari, remember? The name that my _mother_ insisted on."

The pink haired girl retorted, earning an eye roll from the silver haired man.

"You know what? You are _exactly_ like your mother."

"Can you two stop? Hikari, why don't you go change out of your school clothes and come with us? I'm sure you and Michiru will get along fine." Minako stated.

"Okay okay...but I figured that you would like to know that the soldier of destruction goes to my school."

"What's she like?" Minako stated, earning a sigh.

"Shy, kinda quiet, more or less let other kids talk down to her because of her family." Hikari answered before heading up the stairs to go change.

Haruka sighed as she stood in the backyard, water dripping off of her while Michiru bent over in laughter.

"Damn it! How the hell did _that_ happen?" Haruka growled out.

"Haruka, you control air…..you sneezed and just happened to be too close to the pool." Setsuna laughed, earning a glare from the blonde who stormed into the house.

"Haruka-San? What's wrong?" Hotaru asked, coming out of her room.

"Fell in the pool." Haruka grunted out, earning a giggle from the child.


	25. Chapter 25

"No, no, relax...No wonder you just blew the table into the pool." Minako laughed, earning a glare.

"Oh just shut up. No one can relax if someone is nagging down their back!" Haruka snapped, trying to form world shaking one more time, only to blast herself backward at the force.

"Whoa!"

"Well at least she was a fast learner when it came to flying." Koushik commented, earning a glare from Michiru.

"Don't even go there."

Hikari and Hotaru was sitting up in Hotaru's room playing when the ground suddenly shook, prompting them to run to the window.

"What's going on? How did Haruka-San do that!?" Hotaru exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Hikari.

"Well….It's a long story _but…._ Some people have the powers that was passed down from the gods." the pink haired girl replied, forming a small ball of light in her hands.

"See?"

Hotaru's eyes grew wide at this, though not fearful like Hikari suspected.

"Do you think that I could do something cool like that too?"

The pink haired girl wanted to laugh at this, though she knew that it wasn't her place to tell Hotaru the truth.

"Well you can try. But we might want to go outside first." she replied, wondering just what Hotaru could have done.

Haruka winced as she glanced down at the blood that was oozing from from her left leg.

"Damnit!" she snarled, glaring at a laughing Minako and Setsuna as Michiru knelt down and began to inspect the wounds.

"You know, for a second in command you sure are clumsy." Minako stated, earning a wide eyed look.

"What?!" she demanded, just as Hotaru rushed to her side.

"Ruka-San!"

Everyone exchanged looks at this though none knew what to say.

"I'm okay Hime-Chan, you shouldn't be out here." Haruka grunted as the little girl knelt down.

"I thought I told you to preoccupy her!" Minako hissed to Hikari who glared back.

"I _was_ until the blonde buffoon decided to cause a earthquake!" Hikari retorted, however suddenly everyone's attention was drawn back to Hotaru who was still knelt by Haruka, her hands glowing a light violet color as the wounds healed almost instantly before their eyes.

Hotaru gasped and jerked back as if burned, eyes darting around her at everyone though no one seemed phased, only surprised.

"How did I do that?" Hotaru demanded, earning a chuckle from Hikari who answered

"The same way that Haruka can manipulate Air into celestial energy and How Minako and I can use light…. _though_ my powers are kind of a blend with Koushik's magic so I have a...Sub….ability."

With that flowers began to bloom around her, a vine wrapping its way around Haruka's ankle.

"Yeah well, I already fell on my ass once...I'd rather not do that again." Haruka muttered, jerking free from the plant, which seemed to follow her.

"Hikari…." Koushiki sighed, shaking his head though he was a bit amused by this.

"What? You know I don't have _that_ much control over it!" the pink haired girl retorted.

Haruka rolled her eyes, quickly jumping into the air.

"And again...I don't fancy falling and making a fool of myself again." she repeated smugly, sending a small current of air toward the girl, knocking her into the pool.

"Haruka!" Michiru exsclaimed, rolling her eyes at her childish lover.

"What? The brat was trying to trip me!"

"Yeah and you're older than her!"

"Your point? Age is only a number."

The couple bantered, Michiru getting a mischievous look on her face before she rose her hand.

"Well, take on someone your own size! Deep submerge!"

Everyone laughed as Haruka was knocked back several feet by what one could only describe as a controlled, balled up tital wave.

Sputtering the blonde glared down at Michiru, though the irritation looked more like a pout.

"How the heck was that fair? You just attacked me with a frickin' ocean!"


	26. Chapter 26

"You would laugh." Haruka grumped, lightly hitting Hotaru on the head with the towel as she walked pass, though it was obvious that she wasn't angry at the child.

"Sorry Ruka-San." Hotaru stated, earning a chuckle.

"Sure you are brat, sure you are." Haruka retorted before glaring over at Michiru before adding "Let's go get a snack, Michiru and Setsuna can get their own."

Michiru laughed at how childish Haruka was acting but just ignored her lover.

"Hey blondie! Learn how to whisper!" Setsuna called, rolling her eyes before turning toward Michiru.

"Are you sure you're dating an adult or a toddler?"

Haruka couldn't sleep, not with the information bouncing around in her mind. Sighing she sat up, glancing over at Michiru who was sleeping peacefully.

 _I have to protect everyone that I care about but if these monsters are taking over people….what of those that we can't save? Can I seriously handle killing something that I know was once human?_

She wondered, closing her eyes briefly before moving toward the balcony, feeling the warm breeze caress against her as if it was a beacon.

"What's wrong?"

The sudden voice caused her to jump out of her thoughts, turning toward the voice only to see Michiru standing there.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?"

She asked, earning a sigh.

"Because I want to protect those I care about….I know that if I don't then who can or will?" Michiru replied, earning a small smile.

"I guess you're right. I still don't like the idea of killing though."

Haruka replied, leaning back into her lover who wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Well maybe we won't have to….Our princess may have enough power to stop it without that."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the plot for the next three chapters was thought of by** **gabicg1.**

"Remind me again why we're going to the beach?" Haruka asked as she folded a towel and stuffed it into the bag that Michiru had laid out.

"because it will be fun."

Her lover answered with a small smile, chuckling as Haruka muttered something about sand getting everywhere.

"Look on the bright side, you get to stare at a bunch of girls in bikinis." Michiru teased, watching as Haruka's face turned red.

"Michi...I...I..." she stammered, earning a laugh from the aqua haired woman, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm teasing Ruka, Just go and help Setsuna and Hotaru pack lunch."

Michiru heard Haruka muttering something about annoying women before leaving the room, earning an eye roll from the aqua haired beauty.

"Need any help?" Haruka called as she entered the kitchen, though she was only met by the sounds of laughter.

"Hotaru...How did...Setsuna? weren't you watching her?"

Haruka began, freezing as she looked at the mess before her.

"I was but someone decided that it would be a good idea to put the loaf of bread behind the flour container." Setsuna retorted, casting Haruka an accusing look.

"Hey! I didn't know Hotaru was going to dump it over herself!" Haruka argued,blushing at the accusation before grabbing a broom from the nearby corner.

"Hime-Chan, go get cleaned up while I clean this up."

Michiru cast a strange look at Haruka who was down on her hands and knees with a brush, though she didn't even have to bother to ask.

"She said something about bugs?" Setsuna stated, earning an eye roll from Michiru, who could only imagine where the blonde's mind had gone.

"Well, whenever you're done playing janitor when the floor is already clean enough and we have a vacuum...I'm going to go check on Hotaru."

Hotaru was already ready by the time that she knocked on her door.

"Is everything ready Michiru-San?" Hotaru asked cheerfully, earning a chuckle from the former senshi of Neptune.

"Everything but Haruka, who seems to be just as annoyed by the thought of cockroaches as Setsuna is...even if it is just microscopic pieces of flour." Michiru retorted with a grin.

By the time that they got to the beach Haruka was in an even fouler mood than she had been earlier that day, though she brightened slightly as soon as she saw how Hotaru's eyes lit in as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Is this the first time you've been to the beach Hime-Chan?" she asked, only to receive a bright smile in response.

"uh-huh!"

"well, I am going to warn you...the water is quite cold." Haruka chuckled as she put the car into park before adding "trust me, Michiru threw me in it the first time we came here for a date."

"Don't listen to her, I pushed her in because she had bragged about it all day before we came and then when she got a little bit of wet she complained about it being too cold."

Michiru retorted, rolling her eyes a bit as they got out of the car.

Hotaru just giggled while the couple bantered, earning a scoff from Setsuna who took her hand.

"let's go find the others and let those two finish whatever it is that they are even trying to prove." she stated.

"Oh you guys did make it!" Usagi called, waving them over to where she was seated beside Mamoru.

"Chiba-san!" Hotaru said almost immediately, earning a smile from the man.

"Hello Hotaru-chan."

"Hotaru! You made it!"

Turning the young girl saw chibi-usa waving her over, prompting her to look up at Setsuna who just smiled.

"Go on." the time guardian stated, earning a quick hug before rushing off.

"Well, she took off like greased lightening." Haruka chuckled as she and Michiru finally joined them.

"Yeah well, none of us wanted to stick around adults when we were that age," Minako stated from the towel near Mamoru, one hand intertwined with Koushik's.

"true true," Haruka stated before looking around the area, noting that there was no one there but them, not even regular tourists, which seemed rather odd.

"where are the others?" she asked, confused though Usagi quickly answered.

"They are bringing more food and stuff! You have got to try Makoto's..."

That is where Michiru's mind drifted off, the sound of the waves whispering to her, calling her in an almost song-like way.

Closing her eyes she could almost feel the force of the currents swirling in the core of her very being, drawing her in closer and feeding into the eternal energy that swirled inside her.

"Earth to Michiru..."

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her to jolt her attention toward the speaker, only to see how everyone but Mamoru, Koushik and Setsuna looked confused.

"you okay?" Haruka asked, earning a chuckle from the silver-haired man who stood to open a cooler of drinks.

"It's all part of who she is Haruka, stop worrying about her." he stated, almost teasingly before Mamoru spoke, directing it toward Michiru.

"The people from the former Terrain race does the same thing around flowers or other wildlife...I wouldn't be surprised if Haruka didn't start hearing voices on the wind soon." he stated, grabbing Haruka's attention.

"Whoa now, no one said anything about voices! I'm crazy enough without that!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters and the idea for this chapter was suggested by** **gabicg1.**

"I thought you were straight." Haruka blurted, watching as Ami and the person beside of her turn crimson while everyone else burst out in laughter.

"For your information I am Zakkiya and I am very much a guy thank you!" the blond haired boy with long hair half yelled through his embarrassment.

Michiru just pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes at her lover's idiocy.

"I am so sorry!" Haruka tried to say, flustered as her own face turned red.

"And we say Usagi and Minako's ditzy." Rei muttered with a chuckle.

"Hey!"

"Not fair!"

The two younger blondes exclaimed.

"It's true." Koushik retorted, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"You're suppose to be on my side!"

"Geez, and you tell me I'm whipped." Mamoru muttered, chuckling.

"I'm going to go take a swim on that one." Michiru stated, deciding to try to avoid the discourse that was surely boiling toward the surface of the group right now.

"I'm coming too." Ami stated, following the other water senshi.

"Wait up, so will I!" Zakkiya stated following them.

Setsuna, who had taken a seat under the umbrella chuckled at the younger senshi and just chuckled.

"You really did it that time Haruka."

She teased, earning a pout like glare from the tomboyish blonde.

"Shut up old hag."

"Real mature Haruka."

Michiru was relaxed in the water, eyes closed as she felt the water gently tug at her, the sounds blending in almost like voices whispering and pulling at her, beckoning her to be one with it.

"You get use to it after a while." Ami stated, coming up out of the water.

"It's strange...all of this." Michiru stated, just as someone disrupted the calm waters by cannonballing right into it.

"Haruka!"

Both Zakkiya and Michiru yelped, but not before Zakkiya put both hands on either of Haruka's shoulders and shoved her back underwater.

"Oh shut up and stop being such a ninny!"

Haruka spluttered as she resurfaced, leering at him as she tried to catch her breath.

"What was that for?" she demanded, earning a chuckle.

"For calling me a woman!"

As the two bickered Michiru and Ami shared a look.

"I think that we are both dating giant children." Ami stated, sighing as Michiru tried to not look amused.

"Agreed."

Setsuna groaned as she listened to the pair bicker, even to the point where Michiru and Ami found themselves back on land.

However suddenly a large wave came crashing down onto the two blondes, leaving Setsuna to wonder which of the water senshi had caused it.`


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** **gabicg1 gave me the idea for this chapter so all credit for this chapter goes to her.**

"Geez….are you sure they even _survived that?_ " Natsuki muttered, earning a giggle from the others.

"You _know_ Haruka can take more than that! Zakkiya on the other hand….probably not." Riko retorted rolling her eyes a bit.

"What do you think? They double teamed them like that in the future!"

"Shh! Hotaru's coming back over, she can't know about _that_ just yet!"

"Do you think they know? Ami and Michiru?"

"Of course not now hush!"

"You four are bickering like a bunch of old hags." Chibi-Usa commented as she walked over to them with a bucket of water.

"About how in the future Michiru and Ami find out that….."

"Aki! Shut up!"

Hotaru looked back and forth between them confused.

"What about Michiru and Ami-San?" she asked, earning a sigh from Chibi-Usa.

"Don't worry about it."

She stated with a sigh before adding "let's just build the sandcastle."

"Not fair Ami-San!"

"Michi! Honestly! Did you Have to do that?!"

The two water senshi shared a look and retorted at the same time

"Who said that it was only one of us?"

"Now that isn't fair!"

"No it isn't!"

Their partners stated at the same time, only to further amuse everyone, including their lovers.

"I swear they sound like children." Setsuna chuckled from where she sat with Usagi, Mamoru, Minako and Koushik, watching the spectacle unfold.

"Zakkiya still is a child I believe." he retorted, his voice amused though his expression was still blank.

"Honestly, listening to them two almost makes me ashamed to know them." Namid commented as he walked over to the cooler to grab two sodas.

"And to think _Haruka_ is the second in command of the senshi." Koushik commented, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah well….This isn't the past. We can afford to relax." Minako argued earning a chuckle from the brunette who had began to head back toward his girlfriend who was busy setting up a table of food.

"Can't argue with you there….at least there's no sneaking around now."


	30. Chapter 30

"So wait...Hold on. Those five are _your_ kids but from the future?"

Needless to say Haruka was confused though as she watched the children attempt to play volleyball with Minako and the others.

"Yeah, it's confusing but then again….most of everything is." Koushik retorted before adding "Try knowing that a smart mouth brat is your daughter."

"Hikari isn't that bad." Haruka argued, earning a chuckle.

"No, she's just as stubborn as her mother and has a temper that rivals Rei's." Koushik retorted, earning a chuckle.

"Hey, as long as she doesn't have the temper that Michiru has." Haruka retorted, noticing how the man smirked a bit at this.

"Let's face it, you'd love to have a mini Michiru running around."

Haruka however didn't even have time to respond before the silver haired man got up and walked toward the others.

"Need another player?"

This confused Haruka though she just shrugged it off and lay back onto the sand, closing her eyes. If she was going to get soaked by her girlfriend and Ami she was going to get a nap out of it.

"Papa, seriously you can't just be talking like that! You're worse than Aki-chan!" Hikari muttered to the man, who just chuckled.

"Don't you think that they deserve to know before they are given a heart attack like the rest of us?" he retorted, shoving the girl's a little too large sunhat over her eyes as he walked past her.

 _Actually I would love to see Haruka have a shit fit about that._

He thought with a chuckle as he got on the same side of the field as Junichi.

"You better not just goof off blondie." he commented with a small smirk.

Haruka was just dozing off when something hard hit her stomach.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Tenou-Sama!"

Looking up she saw Riko standing there, looking like she was close to shitting herself.

"Sure you are." Haruka muttered, tossing the ball back to her before closing her eyes again.

"You're not mad?" the red haired girl asked, earning a scoff.

"Balls get away from people….Take it from someone who met her soulmate because she was playing basketball and managed to be a clutz and hit a pretty girl in back of the head." Haruka retorted, chuckling at the memory.

"So that's how you and Michiru met?" Riko asked, prompting Haruka to open one eye to look at her.

"Yeah, why?"

She asked, earning a giggle.

"I just figured it was something else."

Haruka just scoffed again.

"I don't even wanna know do I?"

She retorted before adding in a playful tone "Now scram so I can finish my nap, Fire-cracker."


	31. Chapter 31

"You and Ami seemed to hit it off." Haruka stated later that evening while drying Hotaru off after giving her swimming lessons, with the help of the chibi senshi.

"What are you? Jealous?" Michiru retorted, earning a snort from the blonde.

"You wish Michiru. This girl doesn't get jealous!"

Hotaru giggled at the pair's bantering as Michiru helped towel the child's hair dry.

"What are you laughing at firefly?" Haruka growled playfully, scooping the girl up in one quick instant and twirling her around, earning a squeal of laughter.

"You know, someone like you would be a good parent." Makoto stated from where she sat on the sand, helping Natsuki brush out her long hair.

"You think so?" Haruka asked, looking surprised by this.

"Yeah, I mean watching you and Michiru interact with her it's plain to see that you'd be good at it." Makoto replied, earning a chuckle from Natsuki who stated

"They kinda are already Hotaru's parents, I mean they are raising her."

Hotaru looked slightly confused at this.

"Natsuki!" Namid scolded, earning a confused look from the green haired girl

"What did I do!?"

"Don't be mad at her….She didn't mean anything by it." Michiru stated, glancing worriedly over at Hotaru who just seemed lost in thought.

"Did I say something wrong? What the hell is it?!" Natsuki questioned, only to be lightly bopped on top of the head by Makoto.

"Watch your mouth, seriously where did you even learn that kind of language?" the senshi of Jupiter lectured, though she sounded more tired than angry.

"Sorry." the girl muttered, earning a chuckle from Namid.

"Well in her defence, what she said her teachers would say kind of shows where she and Riko picked up the colorful vocabulary."

He stated earning an eye roll from his girlfriend.

"Yeah well….I can only imagine since we **know** who that would be."

Suddenly Hikari rushed over, looking slightly panicked.

"Guys, Sora called….They need to talk to us about something that is _different."_ she rushed, casting a glance at Haruka and Hotaru.

"Oh shit. Let's go!" Natsuki replied, standing up then turning to Makoto.

"Can I go?"

She asked, as if remembering that Makoto was there.

"Go but be back before we leave! Don't let Umiko drag you into anything... _again…._ "

Natsuki blushed at this and nodded.

"Don't worry and Thanks Mom, see you later. Bye Daddy!" she called before dashing off the join the others.

"Who's Sora?" Haruka asked, earning a chuckle from Namid who just shrugged.

"An over serious kid that may be a year or so older than Koushik's kid." he answered simply before walking off.

 _Why are they all acting strangely?_

Michiru wondered, though she just pushed the question from her mind. Right now she had enough to worry about.


	32. Chapter 32

The group of pre-teens ran until they saw a tall, long haired figure with whitish-blue hair standing beneath a street lamp, twirling a time key around on one finger.

"You called?" Natsuki asked, earning an eye roll from the slightly older girl.

"Why is it that sailor Saturn's aura isn't felt here?" she asked, earning a shared look from the four chibi inners.

"Well….She's different in this time period….she was a teen by this time in the first timeline but it seems Pluto was right about the timelines being loopy when messed with even slightly." Riko stated, earning a surprised look from the long haired teen.

"Wait...What?"

"She's more close to me in age." Aki stated, earning a sigh from the whitish haired teen, who pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was warding off a headache.

"This is wrong, all wrong. We should go to Pluto in this time and have her…."

She began, only to be met with a sharp No! From each of the other girls.

"I don't think we were the cause of it and besides that Neo Queen Serenity would have our hides if we screwed around with time like that!" Hikari stated

"Not to mention our Parents!" Riko retorted, actually earning a shudder from Sora at that.

"Point taken...I'd rather face all of your parents in battle at once than make my Mom mad." she stated

"Besides that Hotaru doesn't deserve to be sealed off until later...she's been through enough the way it is." Natsuki stated before adding almost smuggly

"Besides, I think if you tried you'd just piss this world's Uranus and Neptune off….not to even mention Pluto."

Sora's demeanor dropped at the mention of the three outers.

"Wait….so Saturn lives with them?"

Meanwhile back at the beach Michiru sat with Hotaru, watching a small octopus crawl around on the bottom of a moonlit tide pool.

"Michiru-San? How do they eat? Do they have a mouth?" the little girl asked, earning a chuckle.

"Yes they have a mouth Hotaru, although it's more like a beak. Small ones like this that crawl around on the bottom of the sea mostly eat clams and other small things like snails and worms but some eat shrimp and fish." Michiru answered.

"How do they use the bathroom then?" Hotaru asked, making Michiru want to laugh out loud though she settled for a small chuckle.

"Well aren't you full of curiosity." Michiru retorted before sighing and answering "They have a funnel they breath out of located in the bag like, head looking area of their body called their mantel, they um...use the bathroom from that. I suppose you could say."

"So they poop out of their head?"

Michiru couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No, their head is actually farther back." she corrected lightly, trying not to appear like she was making fun of the child who was obviously just curious.

Haruka heard Michiru's laughter from where she sat with Makoto and Usagi, causing her to smile slightly as she looked over toward them before turning her attention back toward the card came she was playing by lantern light.

"I wonder what she said? I don't think I have _ever_ heard her laugh like that." Setsuna asked, earning a chuckle from the wind senshi.

"Well, whatever it was actually broke down the damned walls that her parents build around her." Haruka commented, earning a confused look from the younger teens.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, earning a sigh.

"Her parents are rich...snooty and arrogant. She had to always act like a _perfect lady..._ even when she was a child from what I hear. She might come across as cold but honestly, she isn't….she's just use to having to hide her emotions for the sake of public opinions." Haruka stated, though her voice was full of bitterness.

"Wait so...Pluto adopted Saturn and Uranus and Neptune live with them?" Sora asked, trying to make sense of all of this.

"Yeah, Hotaru's parents got killed in an lab accident." Hikari answered, causing Natsuki to muttered the word 'shit' under her breath.

"What?" Riko asked, earning a sigh.

"What I said earlier in front of Hotaru….Damnit I'm an idiot."


	33. Chapter 33

Sora knew that this was pathetic to feel this way, though she couldn't help the sick feeling that pooled at the pit of her stomach as she watched as the child squealed with laughter as Haruka chased her around the house with a water hose.

 _It's not like she_ _ **never**_ _done anything like that with you._

She thought, not even noticing that someone was crouched in the branch above her until she heard a throat being cleared, which nearly caused her to fall out of the tree, if not for her quick reflexes.

"Neptune?"

She yelped, her voice low as to remain undetected by the blonde tomboy in the yard below her but loud enough to show her surprise.

"Do you make a habit of stalking people in their own yard?" Michiru asked, a hint of amusement in her voice as she looked down at the young, frost haired teen.

"I...Um…..I…..can explain."

Sora stammered, earning a small chuckle from the aqua haired woman who replied calmly.

"The mirror will only show me so much….but I do know that your name is Sora and that you are Sailor Oberon so I am going to have to let you explain just why you are perched like a rabid owl like this?"

Sora glanced down, unable to maintain eye contact with the young woman.

 _Damn...why is it so hard for me to even look at her? It's not like she's the same person who raised me….Not exactly…..she's not much older than I am!_

"I just….I wanted to see for myself if it was true….the soldier of death and rebirth is still just a child in this world." She answered softly, only to feel the branch quiver under added weight then feel a hand on her own.

"Let's go to the cafe a few blocks away, we can talk more there."

Sora looked up in surprise and timidly nodded, cursing herself mentally for feeling so shy.

 _Even if she is the goddess of the seas she's your mother for crying out loud! well….One of them anyway!_

She thought as she followed the aqua haired woman out of the tree and down the street.

As they walked Sora found herself lost in thought, wondering just how much had changed in this timeline.

"I know who you are Sora, You of all people should know that my mirror can tell me certain things." Michiru stated after a few minutes of silence.

Sora almost tripped over nothing at that, her mouth going suddenly dry.

 _Why the fuck am I nervous?_

"Then who am I?" She challenged, earning a smirk.

"There are ways to combine DNA to make a baby that has both strands of DNA from two mothers, but the child will always turn out to be a girl." Michiru retorted, watching as the girl's eyes widened.

"Sora, don't think us as _that_ dense…..Well I don't know if Haruka will figure it out though." Michiru retorted, earning a laugh from the teen.

"She does have a way with things doesn't she? Mostly like Umiko. Thank god I took it after you, Setsuna and Auntie."

This confused Michiru a bit but she let it go, after all there would be enough time to talk about things like that later, right now she had to figure out why the girl was stalking them besides actually trying to communicate.

"What do I call you in this world? I mean I was sent back to help protect small lady serenity _but_ this doesn't come with an instruction manual."

Sora questioned, earning a shrug.

"Whatever you're comfortable with calling me."

Sora chuckled at this as it was the _exact_ same thing Uranus had said when she had asked rather or not she was offended whenever she called her Papa.


	34. Chapter 34

Haruka sat there frozen as Michiru and Setsuna explained everything for what seemed to be the fourth time.

As she looked between them she couldn't deny the resemblance that they both shared with her and Michiru. Sora had a platinum blonde hair color that seemed to be kissed with a blue tint, making it a sea foam color, her eyes were teal like Haruka's and she had the same straight, windswept hair although hers was long, reaching down well past her waist.

Umiko looked more like Michiru, with light blue eyes and curly aqua hair, though hers was cut short similar to Haruka's in length.

"So these two are _our_ kids...Like biologically? How in the seven levels of hell is that possible?"

Haruka finally asked, feeling tired suddenly.

"Oh I don't know, Our Aunt just happened to be able to combine the Dna of the two of you?" Sora quipped, earning an light glare from the blonde.

"Stop being a smart ass."

She retorted, earning a snort.

"Well stop being a dumb ass."

"Definitely Haruka's kid...acts just like her in middle school." Michiru muttered to Setsuna who had to hide her amusement.

"I'm going to go check on Hotaru, she hasn't came down since you made the announcement." Setsuna stated, excusing herself from the room.

"You keep saying Aunt but neither Haruka nor I have a sister?" Michiru began, earning a surprised look.

"Yes you do. Where do you think we've been staying while we've been here?" Sora replied, earning a confused look in response.

"Please don't tell me _that_ is what messed this time period up?"

Meanwhile upstairs Setsuna had entered Hotaru's bedroom, only to find the child sitting on the bed, crying.

"Hotaru? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She asked, quickly walking over to the girl who just shook her head.

"I know it's not nothing because _nothing_ doesn't make people cry like that. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am i going to have to force it out of you?"

Setsuna asked, her tone gentle as she brushed the hair from the child's face.

"Where will I go now that they have _real_ kids here?"

Hotaru sniffled, causing Setsuna to groan inwardly.

"Hotaru, You are staying right here…" Setsuna began, only to be cut off by the eight year old.

"But I'll just be in the way…..I'm don't belong here….I'm don't…..belong to anyone anymore."

Setsuna, still in the same gentle tone stopped her there.

"Hotaru...even with them staying here it doesn't mean that we're not going to have time for you. Is this about what Natsuki said yesterday at the beach?"

The increase of the child's tears was all the answer that Setsuna need.

Quickly picking the little girl up she moved the child unto her lap.

"Tell me what is bothering you princess." she requested after a few minutes of just cuddling the girl.

"I don't have a family...Not a real one! Not any more!"

Hotaru sobbed, burying her face against Setsuna who sighed.

"Do you know what makes a family, Hotaru?" she asked soothingly, rubbing the child's back as she continued "Love. A family can be biological or not or even just a group of really close friends can be someone's family."

The only noise in the room for some time was the soft sobs from the small girl, though even those were slowly tapering off.

"Setsuna-San? Can I ask a question without you getting mad?" the little girl asked after a few minutes.

"Of course."

"Can I….Maybe….if it's not weird...Call you Mom? I know you're not...But….sometimes it really seems like it." the little girl sniffled, not daring to look up at the green haired woman whose eyes went wide at the question.

"If that is what you want to call me Hotaru." Setsuna replied after recovering from the shock.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Gabicg1 suggested the idea for this chapter after we threw around some headcanons and ideas. So all credit goes to her.**

"So you have no idea that you have a sister….biologically….." Sora sighed, sounding lost.

"But I swore that they knew each other Sora!" Umiko stated, earning a sigh.

"They _do…._ that's the problem. What the hell is going on here? Saturn's a kid, Neptune has no idea about her sister, and Uranus is an idiot." Sora ranted, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Call me an idiot again and I swear…." The blonde began, though she didn't have the energy to come up with an even decent threat,.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Sora challenged, earning an eye roll from Michiru who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Enough, both of you. Insulting each other won't help a thing. Now what do you mean?"

Sora looked up, noting that she wasn't angry.

"Sorry...the both of you….It's just really overwhelming that _everything_ is different."

She replied, glancing over at Haruka who smiled gently.

"How do you think we feel?" Haruka asked, not unfriendly before sighing and adding quizzically "Can you tell us _who_ Michiru's related to?"

"Sailor Mercury." Umiko answered, earning a look from Sora who just sighed.

"That's impossible...I mean she's from a whole other family." Michiru retorted, though Haruka looked thoughtful.

"Actually you two _kinda_ look alike, your family could be hiding something. I wouldn't put it past them." Haruka responded.

"Only one way to know for sure and that is to call Ami." Sora stated earning a nod from Michiru who seemed to be in a daze as she walked toward the phone.

"Sorry I called you dumb...everything is just so...confusing in this world."

Sora stated, glancing down once more though Haruka only laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. As annoying as it is, I understand how confused _anyone_ would feel by this point." Haruka retorted.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Gabicg1 suggested the idea for this chapter after we threw around some headcanons and ideas. So all credit goes to her.**

"So you two decided to finally make yourselves known?" Zakkiya asked as soon as they walked through the door.

"Shut up Uncle Zak." Sora retorted though Umiko ran to hug him.

"You sounded kinda panicked on the phone, is something wrong?" Ami asked Michiru, earning a sigh.

"Sora can tell you the same thing that she told me." Michiru answered, glancing over to the young teen who sighed.

"Ami-San, you might want to sit down." she stated, glancing over at Setsuna who was sitting on the other side of Michiru.

 _Please let me be right about this so I don't look like a fool in front of them!_

"Ami...in the timeline that lead to the future I am from you and Michiru were related...sisters actually." Sora began, pausing as her mouth went dry suddenly.

"Wait...So you're saying that Ami's mom might not be Ami's actual mom?" Zakkiya asked, earning a sigh.

"Maybe, I don't know what is going on exactly but I know that there is a slight shift in the timeline here." Sora answered before turning toward the two water senshi.

"Do you remember your parents saying anything _odd?_ "

"No." Ami replied softly, though Michiru closed her eyes.

"I remember my Dad wanting to tell me something but Mom ordered him not to. I was around maybe eleven at that time." Michiru answered.

Haruka reached over to take her hand then, offering silent support.

"Well there's a start." Sora sighed before pausing and sharing a look with Aki and Umiko.

"Focus on your powers….if there's a link between you it'll awaken."

The pair in question shared a look before closing their eyes, their symbols glowing on their foreheads.

A hospital room materialized in their mind's eye as a pair of babies were put in an incubator.

"Are you sure you don't want to hold them?" the nurse asked, earning a look of pure disgust from the woman on the bed.

"I'll hold them when they're clean."

The nurse glanced at the man who was seated beside the bed, rubbing his wife's hand.

"What about you sir?" she asked, only to earn a negative grunted response.

Opening their eyes again both water soldiers stared blankly at each other for several minutes before Michiru finally spoke.

"We're not only sisters….We're twins."

The whole room went silent, everyone's eyes growing wide at this sudden information.

"But how is that? I'm younger than you." Ami stated, earning a sigh from Michiru.

"I don't know…" The guardian of neptune began, only to be cut off by Setsuna.

"I _knew_ there was something odd that happened eighteen years ago….No one believes a three year old." Setsuna stated, summoning the garnet rod and opening a projection.

The projection swirled until it showed a man dressed in rags standing in a doorway of a fancy house.

"We can't afford to keep her. We just want her to be in a good family." he was saying to a tall, slender man who was wearing glasses.

"alright...We'll keep her then….How old is she?"

"Just a few months."

The man with glasses looked down at the bundle.

"She's not even a year old yet."

"That bastard lied!" Zakkiya yelled, breaking the silence that had overtook the room.

"Why would Dad…." Michiru began, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"Why did he and your mother find it necessary to punish you for your emotions?" Haruka quipped, with a sigh as she put an arm around Michiru before adding "I think Ami had a better life than you did."

"It still isn't right."

"No." Haruka agreed "it isn't."

Zakkiya moved from his place by the door to put his arms around Ami from behind, sighing as he tried to process what had just happened.

"We should take a vacation...a weekend away so that you two can sort this thing out without worrying about anything else." he suggested, concern obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, good idea." Sora stated, feeling a familiar, heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach for causing them such distress.

"We need to know the truth Zakki." Ami began, earning a sigh.

"I know...But wait until you're not so surprised by it." he responded gingerly.


	37. Chapter 37

"Michiru-Mama? Do you need any help with anything?"

Sora asked from the doorway, hands stuffed deep into her pockets as she casted a glance over at Haruka who had been staring at her for the last three minutes or so.

"No...I'm just packing necessities Sora." Michiru replied, her voice distant and cold-much colder than Sora had ever heard directed at her.

"Okay...well if you need anything Umiko and I will be downstairs."

Haruka watched as they left and sighed, turning toward Michiru.

"Is it just me or does Sora act weird?" Haruka asked, earning an eye roll from her lover.

"Ruka, Sora literally acts as passive aggressive as _you_ did when we were still in school….She's just less emotional about it." Michiru retorted, continuing to pack the duffle bag that lay on the bed.

"So you _really_ think that those are our kids? Doesn't the story seem kinda fishy?"

Haruka retorted, earning a scoff.

"Haruka, you saw that what we would told about Ami was right. Now stop being Paranoid, it's not good for your blood pressure."

Meanwhile downstairs Sora sat beside Setsuna, watching as Hotaru and Umiko played.

"So you don't have complete control of your powers yet?" she whispered to Setsuna who shook her head.

"No. Why?" She asked, earning a cheeky grin that clearly spelt out trouble.

" _No reason."_

"uh-huh….Why don't I believe that?"

Setsuna retorted, returning her attention back to the sketch pad that lay on her lap.

"Whoa, did you draw that? Are you a designer?"

Sora asked, causing the time guardian to blush slightly.

"Yes and yes." setsuna replied, watching the girl's eyes widen.

"Oh wow, you're really good." Sora commented just as Haruka walked downstairs.

"Hey, can one of you two give me a hand?" She called, struggling to hall down a heavy looking suitcase.

"I see Mama still packs light." Sora commented, standing up to go help.

" _Light_ isn't the word I would use but I can't use the word I'm thinking of in front of young ears." Haruka grumbled, earning a chuckle.

'Here, I'll get the door then help lug the other end."

Setsuna laughed at the two, both who were grumbling as they left the house.

"Where are we going Setsuna-Mama?" Hotaru asked, catching the time guardian off guard by the title.

"We're taking a weekend away so Michiru and Ami can spend time together." Setsuna answered.

"Is Sora and Umiko coming too?!" Hotaru asked, earning a laugh.

"Of course." Setsuna replied just as Michiru came downstairs.

Umiko ran over to her, hugging her tightly and catching her off guard so much that she froze.

"I'm sorry Mama." the young girl whispered, earning a confused look.

"For what?" Michiru asked, slowly putting an arm around her.

"That you're having a bad day."

Haruka who had just walked in, just in time to see this and smiled, letting her suspicions drop for at least now.

"I guess I do have a bigger family than I thought."

She commented, glancing over at Sora who smiled shyly back.


	38. Chapter 38

Michiru was quiet the whole trip, lost in thought as she watched the city lights fly past the car.

"When we get there we'll help Haruka unpack your stuff so you and Ami can spend time together and you can relax." Sora stated, earning a sigh.

"Sora, I appreciate the offer but…." Michiru began, only to be stopped by Haruka who stated

"Michi….Let us worry about getting everything in order. _You_ have had a rough day so just relax with your sister okay?" Haruka stated, knowing that the aqua haired beauty wasn't trying to be mean to the kid's but that she was still in shock.

Michiru sighed as she gave up the fight, figuring that she'd lose that argument anyway.

"Okay….Okay….You two win." Michiru stated with a sigh before adding "Haruka, try not to kill anyone while Ami and I am away."

Haruka chuckled at this and nodded "Don't worry, I won't kill anyone….Though I don't promise not to shove my foot up Zakkiya's ass."

"Try not to kill him though...He has made you so mad in the future that you actually threw world shaking at him."

Sora retorted, earning a laugh from Haruka.

"Why does that sound _exactly_ like what she would do?"

Setsuna commented as Michiru turned around in the seat to look at them.

"Keep Haruka in line, will ya?"

This caused the children to start giggling, erasing the tension that had built up in the car.

"Yes Ma'am." Umiko and Hotaru replied, though Sora just smiled and glanced out of the window and watched the water reflecting on the water.

Meanwhile Zakkiya sighed as he drove toward their destination, he hated how silent Ami was and he knew that even Aki was feeling the tension in the backseat, where she was silently coloring.

 _damn...I hate how quiet it is….it's bad when even Aki isn't asking questions or talking._

He thought with a sigh, hoping that maybe the others could cheer Ami up enough to get her to stop blocking everything out.

 _I want to kick her parents' ass for doing this to her….Both her biological and otherwise._

He thought with a sigh.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

Aki asked, causing the man to glance toward Ami and sighed once again.

"Nothing love, I think Mama and I just have a lot on our minds right now." Zakkiya answered, earning a sound of affirmation before the girl went silent again.

Once they got to the small, seaside house that Haruka had called ahead to rent for the weekend Aki jumped out of the truck, rushing toward the back to try to help unload the bags.

"I think you're still a bit too little to lug all of this. You can help me unpack while your Mama relaxes." Zakkiya stated, chuckle as he picked up the heavy cases that they had packed.

"Okay Daddy."

 _Thank the gods that she's just cheeky sometimes and other times she's just as sweet as her mother._

He thought as he headed inside.

"You okay?" Ami asked, walking over to Michiru who sighed as she looked up.

"I can't wrap my head around that our parents would lie to us like that." Michiru answered with a sigh.

"I know, me neither. I mean my _mom_ and I were so close, you'd think she would at least tell me if I was adopted you know?" Ami retorted, earning a nod.

"Why don't you two go for a walk? Both of you commented the other day that the beach made you feel calmer. I can help Haruka and Jedeite look after the kids." Setsuna suggested as she walked in, carrying a box of cookware toward the kitchen.

"We should get to know each other anyway." Michiru replied, earning a nod.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I want to thank my co-writer** **gabicg93 who gave me the idea for this chapter.**

They walked in silence for some time, just listening to the waves crashing along the shore. Michiru wasn't quite sure what to say. Sighing she paused and glanced over at the girl that she had just found out was her sister.

"I'm sorry for this whole mess."

She stated, though it was obviously not her fault.

"Why? You're not the one who lied to me all my life or that gave me up?"

Ami stated, earning a sigh from Michiru.

"I know….But it just….I should have _known_ something by the way my parents would act."

Michiru muttered.

"It's not _your_ fault….I remember…. _something_ from when I was younger…..My parents would argue about me going to school with people my own age but Mom said to wait." Ami admitted, the images of that morning flashing before her eyes, causing her to stumble.

Michiru, almost on instinct reached out to grab the smaller girl, successfully halting her fall however her own eyes clouded over, a warmth filling her as she saw a man in glasses yelling at a woman with dark navy hair.

The scene panned out almost _exactly_ like Ami had said it had went.

"We really need to see what the hell our parents were thinking after we can both think straight." Michiru commented once that the mental image was over.

This earned a look of surprise from Ami though she nodded.

"Yeah but first….Let's just focus on the now."

Ami replied with a small hint of a smile before adding "I wonder if our other halves are getting along?" 

Michiru laughed at this and glanced back at the house in the distance.

"I hope they aren't driving Setsuna _too_ crazy...Haruka's already giving Sora enough of a hard time."

Michiru stated.

Ami couldn't help but smile at the mental image that conjured up.

"Let's just hope there's a house there when we get back."

An easy silence passed through them as they walked along the beach. Michiru noticed the ring on Ami's finger and rose a questioning eyebrow.

"You and Zakkiya are engaged?"

Michiru asked, earning a blush from the other girl, which was barely visible in the fading light.

"Yeah...I noticed that you and Haruka wear similar golden bands, are you married or….?" Ami began, causing Michiru to blink in surprise.

"No. these are more or less promise rings...though I think Haruka would want a traditional wedding one day." Michiru answered, glancing down at her own hand.

"What does your parents think about you and Haruka's relationship?"

Michiru sighed then as she glanced up at the stars that were just appearing over the horizon.

"Let's just say they were less than thrilled thus I moved in with Setsuna, Haruka's father was okay with it but her mother…..was a lot like my own….Just a _little less_ violent." Michiru answered, earning a surprised look.

"Your mother hit you?"

Ami asked, agasp though Michiru only sighed and walked a little bit further ahead.

"More times than just when she caught me kissing Haruka...Though frankly _that_ was the worse since it was in front of a lot of my peers."

She answered before adding

"Maybe you should be glad that you got the family you did because I wouldn't wish my ' _parents'_ on anyone."

Ami winced at how cold Michiru's tone got, though she knew that it wasn't directed at her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Ami began though michiru only slowed her pace and turned to face her sister.

"You don't have to apologize for it. I'm just glad that you didn't grow up with the same stuff I did."

Ami wondered what it would have been like to grow up with Michiru, though by the way that the other girl was acting it was obvious that her childhood had not been a good one.

"So how did you and Haruka meet?"

Ami asked, her voice cutting Michiru out of her dark thoughts.

"Believe it or not I had a crush on her for a while but was too nervous to talk to her. One day she was playing basketball with a group of boys after school and I walked by at the wrong moment and got knocked almost down by the ball hitting me...and of course it was _Haruka_ who had hit me."

Michiru retorted, breaking into a grin before adding "Haruka acts hard but she isn't."


	40. Chapter 40

Sora chuckled as she watched her cousin and sister...sisters? She wasn't sure how this whole mess would work out, though she was glad that Hotaru kept both her cousin and sister out of her hair.

"Pluto-Sama….I mean….Setsuna….What are you reading?"

Sora asked, earning a quizzical look.

"You know I'm not going to bite you right? You can stop sounding so nervous."

Setsuna stated, holding up the book so that the girl could see the cover.

"It's just that….Well my _parents_ are acting so cold or distant. I figured you'd be the same way."

Sora admitted, earning a sigh.

"Haruka is _always_ like that when she doesn't know you and I'm pretty sure Michiru had a mini heart attack when she found out that Ami was her sister so don't take much of what they say or do to heart."

Setsuna answered just as the ball that the three younger girls were playing with bounced across the carpet and into Sora.

"Can you three idiots watch what you're doing?!"

Sora yelled, though she instantly looked sheepish as she noticed the look that she was getting from Setsuna.

"Sorry."

She muttered before leaving out of the room.

"Setsuna-mama? We didn't mean…" Hotaru began, looking close to tears.

"Don't worry. Sora's always like that." Aki stated almost nonchalantly though Hotaru didn't look so sure.

"What happened?" Haruka asked, coming into the living room though her expression grew concerned that Hotaru was near tears.

"My sister being a brat." Umiko retorted.

Setsuna sighed as she saw the dark look coming over the blonde's face.

"Haruka, she apologized." she stated though the blonde was already storming off in the direction that Sora had went.

Sora was seated in the kitchen when Haruka cornered her, eyes blazing.

"What the hell did you do to Hotaru?" she demanded, not even noticing how close to tears that Sora was.

"I didn't mean to…."

Sora began, standing only to be forced back down by Haruka.

"Bullshit! You've been acting like a spoiled brat ever since you got here! Well the thing is _princess_ you're _nothing_ here. Just another snot nosed kid!"

Haruka bellowed,

"Will you just listen a minute!"

Sora pleaded but didn't even have time to say anything as Haruka had drawn her hand back as if ready to slap her

however just then Zakkiya grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away from the young teen.

"Don't be so harsh on her, Setsuna already said that she apologized." he stated, earning a glare from Haruka.

"Why don't you mind your own damned business?"

Haruka retorted, earning an glare from the usually calm man.

"For _one_ it is my buisness if you keep on scareing the poor girl. Don't you think she's stressed out enough? Time evidently has changed because of Michiru and Ami's parents _**and**_ not to mention that you haven't exactly been welcoming either."

He retorted, his voice low and deadly calm.

Sora hated this, she hated the commotion, the screaming. She hated all of it.

Without a second thought she rushed from the room and out of the door that lead down toward the beach, only to feel herself collide with someone.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

The geniune concern and soft tone was more than enough to cause her resolve to crumble, causing her to desolve into tears.

Michiru put her arms around the young teen, noticing how badly she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" she repeated softly, casting a worried look at her sister who just sighed and headed toward the house to give the two privacy.

"Why does she hate me?"

Michiru only had to listen to the racket inside the house to know who _she_ was.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, half leading, half carrying the younger girl over to a chair and sitting her down, kneeling onto the sand in front of her.

"You're going to get your dress dirty."

Sora stated, hiccuping slightly as she glanced away, only to earn a small smile.

"I doubt that a little sand won't wash out of clothing….Now tell me, what happened?"

Michiru's voice was soft, too soft and too full of concern for Sora to argue,

She found herself telling Michiru everything, only to be drawn into a hug when she couldn't quite force herself to repeat everything that Haruka had said.

"I am not trying to excuse what she said to you but Haruka has major trust issues….and I _know_ that you are none of those things….else you wouldn't have apologized straight away." Michiru stated softly, trying to reassure the girl who looked anything but comforted at that moment.

"You….think so?"

Sora asked softly, earning a small grin.

"I know so, now why don't you go and wash up? Ami suggested that was order take-out for dinner tongiht and I'm sure you'd feel better if you had some food in you."

Sora couldn't help but smile back, though besides pulling away she tightened her arms around michiru before whispering in an almost fearful voice.

"Thank you for not being mad Mama."

This only fueled Michiru's anger, prompting her to sigh and drop a kiss onto the top of the child's head.

"You may have done something that I don't approve of _but_ you apologized for it, just try to remember that they are younger than you, okay? _Haruka_ on the other hand crossed a line and will hear about it from me."

"She was about to hit the kid, what else was I supposed to do? Let her? The kid has been through a lot of shit, especially in the future where a lot of the time the outers are at their own castles although it's _nothing_ like the silver millennium. I mean it's obvious by how she treats Michiru that she really just wants to spend time with her parents more. I mean she's thirteen….that's a difficult age!"

Zakkiya ranted as he paced across the floor of his and Ami's room, earning a sigh from his fiancee who just sat on the bed and listened to him rant.

"Well if it's any comfort Michiru was quiet angry when Sora ran to her crying so I think Haruka is in for a long night."

Ami stated, earning a snort from the blonde

"If I was her I'd leave that oaf in the dog house for a month."


	41. Chapter 41

"What the hell is your problem Haruka? the poor girl is scared to death of you!" Michiru stated, her voice harsh and cold, much colder than it usually was.

"She made Hotaru cry! Do you want us to put those…. _two…._ before Hotaru?" Haruka demanded, earning a snort.

"Here you go acting like a territorial bulldog! Listen to yourself! They're kids and Sora apologize! You can't just lose your temper like that!"

Michiru stated, throwing both hands up into the air before adding "She was bawling!"

"She shouldn't have….." Haruka began, only to be cut off again.

"No she shouldn't but she's only a _child!_ You are an adult! You _should_ have known better as well!"

Michiru very rarely lost her temper but when she did, no one was exempt from it.

"How do you think she must feel? Being in a new place and possibly thinking that she ruined something by telling me and Ami about our relation? I know you're stressed Haruka but damn it you're not the only one!"

Haruka sat at the table, head resting in her hands as she listened to her girlfriend rant.

"Okay, I get it. I was an ass."

She yelled suddenly, tears shimmering in her eyes as she looked up, catching Michiru off guard.

"Ruka…." Michiru began, slowly taking a step toward Haruka who just shook her head.

"Everything is just so overwhelming Michiru! I have _never_ had a family...Not really….Not until I moved in with you and Setsuna and all of a sudden these…. _kids…._ come out of nowhere and says they are ours through some crazy medical experiment and then there's Hotaru, who's been through so much shit that it's painful to even think about. I just don't know how to act or think anymore….I mean I'm some sort of fucking soldier…...I just."

The blonde broke down into sobs then, only to find herself being pulled into a tender embrace by her lover.

"Everything will work out Ruka…but I think you really should go talk to Sora, she's more like you then she'll let on."

Meanwhile halfway across the country, in Tokyo Makoto awoke with a start, feeling an overwhelming sense of grief that felt as though her heart was being shatter.

"What's wrong love?" Namid asked sleepily as he sat up.

"I don't know! I just feel depressed all of a sudden!"

Makoto stated, choking on the emotion that had formed into a knot in her throat.

Namid sighed as he pulled himself into a full upright position and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"We'll figure it out in the morning dear."

He stated, pulling her against him as she began to cry.

Haruka paused outside of the door, hand posed to knock though she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"You know things will _never_ get better until you try to get along." Michiru stated, arms crossed over her chest as she casted her girlfriend an unreadable look though Haruka knew better than to argue with her whenever she had it.

"What do I say?"

Haruka hissed back, earning a scoff and eye roll from the aqua haired girl.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" she retorted, a small, teasing smile flashing over her features in a minute though it was gone the next.

"Easy for you to say miss Charisma." Haruka mutter in response before forcing herself to knock on the door.

"Sora? Can we talk?"

Haruka called, only to hear something hit the other side of the door, making her take a full step back.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Michiru had to hide a small chuckle at the look of surprise on Haruka's face.

"She is _definitely_ your daughter." Michiru commented, earning a look from Haruka who then just sighed.

"Look...I'm sorry about earlier. I overreacted because I was stressed out and I unloaded everything onto you and that was wrong…...I hope you will forgive me for it." Haruka managed to say, blushing slightly as she looked over at Michiru who looked very amused at her lover's wording.

Sora sat on the bed, listening to Haruka's words though she doubted they were true, after all Michiru had _made_ Haruka apologize.

"Sorry I'm not good enough Dad."

She muttered into her pillow.


	42. Chapter 42

Setsuna sighed as she closed the book, glancing down at Hotaru who was sleeping peacefully now, despite having been asking questions not that long ago.

She smiled as she went to get up, only to hear bickering downstairs.

"You did what? What the hell! Aren't you a little young for that!?"

Setsuna could only imagine what it was they were arguing about as she moved to turn off the light, only to freeze as she heard a small voice say in the doorway

"Setsuna-San? Do you have a minute?"

When she turned to face the speaker she saw it was just Sora standing there looking sheepish.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied, earning a sigh.

"I was supposed to give you this back in this time."

She admitted, holding out a strange black time key.

"Where did you get this at?"

She asked, earning a small smile.

"Can't say."

As her hand closed around the key it was as if the world blacked out around her as she found herself watching two small children frolic in a large garden, laughing as their parents watched on.

 _"Princess?"_ Setsuna thought she looked at the parents and her hand flew to her mouth _"Serenity, Tranquility but who is the little boy?"_ She thought just as an ear piercing scream made her cover her ears she realised it was directed at her.

She looked down and realised she was back in her sailor suit she looked up and saw the girl's mother and father kneel down to the frightened girl.

"Hey sweetie it's okay, it is just sailor Pluto she is one of your protectors like the rest of the girls but she stands at the gate of time and does not come here very often. Please excuse my daughter Pluto I don't think you have seen her since she was born almost 3 years ago." The queen said disapprovingly Setsuna felt her face flame and heard herself apologizing. "Apologies my queen I have been kept very busy." She said bowing her head in respect.

Serenity smiled. "I understand Pluto. You remember our son don't you?" She said looking at the boy who was sat next to his dad. _"They had a son?"_ Setsuna thought, but she felt herself nodding. "Of course I do queen. Hello prince Tranquility." She said bending down to his height and hoping he had the same name as his dad.

"Hi Puu" he whispered. His large silver eyes looking up at her curiously. _"Oh Kami. It's Kunzite but why don't I remember him as Serenitys brother and why the heck are his eyes silver? They are ice blue in our current time unless the little sneak is using contacts or magic"_ Setsuna thought. She was bought out of her reverie when she felt two bodies knock her over "Puu!" The little girl giggled. "I knew she would quickly warm up to you" Serenity smiled "I will come as often as I can to see them both" Pluto smiled.

"Could you do us a huge favor?" Serenity said "anything within reason your highness" Setsuna responded.

"Next month I and the king have been invited to go to the earth to begin a peace treaty and to hopefully bring them into Silver millennium. We will be there a couple of weeks and as her eldest protector and a friend of our family for many years could you possibly look after the kids for us I don't want them going to earth yet attended or otherwise." Serenity said

"Yes my queen" Pluto said

"What a relief" Serenity smiled

She was then flashed to 1 month later

"Okay little ones me and your dad are going now" Queen Serenity said.

Tranquility was holding his baby sister who was crying "please don't forget us mama and papa" Tranquility said "of course we won't forget you little ones we are only going to Earth" the queen smiled.

Pluto lifted the 2 children up so their parents could get onto the transportation "Mommy, Daddy" Serenity whimpered as she buried her head into Pluto's neck.

That night she spent with the two children who were anxious and scared as it was their first night without their parents close by.

The 2 weeks they spent together had a few hiccups namely Serenity getting ill and then passing it to her brother.

When the king and queen came home she decided to spend a few more days on the moon to get to know her charge a bit better.

A few hours later Pluto was awoken by a heart shattering scream. "Mommy, Daddy, Puu!" a Childs scream erupted from the children's quarters of the castle.

Pluto, Serenity and Tranquility ran to the children's quarters to find 2 men in dark clothes "NO!" Queen Serenity screamed. "Yaaaaahhh" Little Serenity screamed so much she began to glow causing the man to drop her as if his hands had burned "you little brat" the man snarled.

Princess Serenity Screamed and ran into Pluto's arms who swept her up and held her tightly while the queen and king tried to rescue their only son "Puu, what are the men doing to Tranq, mommy and daddy?" the little one cried tears rolling down her cheeks "I really don't know little one." Pluto replied.

In a blast which the queen, princess, Pluto and the king were thrown backwards into a wall the king was instantly knocked unconscious but the little girl and 2 women managed to stay conscious. The queen blew her emergency whistle even though she was now in tears as in the blast the 2 men had disappeared. With her son and her husband was currently unconscious.

"Mommy" she heard her little girl whimper Pluto looked at the queen who looked just as helpless as she felt right now and Princess Serenity fell unconscious probably due to the shock.

"They tried asking for Serenitys hand in marriage to their young prince on the term that she would go to earth to live there." Serenity said taking the unconscious girl into her arms "you refused my queen?" Pluto said to the queen "Not completely. We said she would be able to go to the earth once she had escorts and when they are old enough. The other senshi will be coming to court next year as her protectors." Queen Serenity said.

Pluto closed her eyes how was she going to tell the queen she has to separate Lita and Amara and Michelle and Amy as the older two Amara and Michelle were next in line to be the protectors of the outer solar system since this fell in Pluto's jurisdiction the queen didn't have a say in who got to be those protectors even though they were in the silver alliance she would only find out who was looking after the posts if she went to the actual planets.

Pluto then remembered seeing a white light. She looked down and realised she was now on Jupiter. With 2 small children and two worried looking parents "Pluto what are you doing here?" the queen of Jupiter said "it's time" she said "but the girls are so close" the king of Jupiter said "I'm sorry king but Amaras predecessor is on her last legs" Pluto said "NO! you are not taking 'Mara 'way" A 3 year old Lita said trying not to burst into tears.

The 7 year old looked at her younger sister "I Love you 'Mara we made a pac' when I was liccler" Lita said. "Will mommy, daddy and Lita be able to come Puu?" Amara said. Pluto shook her head sadly "I'm afraid not little one only one parent can go with you to supervise until you are 14." Pluto said Amara sighed and nodded she was only 7 but had to accept her new fate.

"Lita, I know I'm going far away. But please remember as your big sister I will always love you."

"But you promised 'Mara we would never part." The little girl said stamping her foot and covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

"I know we made that pact princess. But don't forget where you get to go next year as princess Serenitys nature and thunder senshi" Amara said "but I don't want to be 'part from you 'Mara" Lita cried.

"I promise I will come to see you as much as possible baby sister" Amara said. "Swear?" Lita said putting her little finger out Amara smiled entwining her pinky finger with her baby sisters "I swear little one" she smiled and they shook "I want mommy to go with me puu" Amara said "of course little one "I will be back in a day or two to collect you." Pluto said.

Setsuna came back to reality "what have I done?" she murmured but was bought out of her reverie with shouting from downstairs. She was thanking the deities the children were deep sleepers.

She went downstairs to find Amis head in the neck of her twin bright red from embarrassment Michiru Not much better Zakkiya was laughing even though he was pinned to the sofa by Haruka "well so much for getting along for the sake of the girls and the children please don't make me guess why you have Jadeite pinned to the sofa Haruka" Setsuna said "Wrong one Setsuna that's Zoisite, Zakkiya in civilian form." Ami said briefly lifting her head out of Michirus neck and then hiding again.

"Sorry Ami-Chan I'm still getting used to everyone" Setsuna said. "It's okay" she murmured still hugely embarrassed "Zakk dropped the bomb that he and Ami had already been… Ahem how do I say it… intimate to the max" Michiru said. "Oh good lord, how did that come up?" Setsuna said "we were talking about the girls and Ami and Zakk tying the knot eventually" Michiru said.

"I'm going to murder you Zakk" Haruka hissed. Zakkiya made a kissy face and retorted with "no you can't 'Ruka… Because I'm the father of one of small lady's senshi so ner" he said sticking his tongue out and then he managed to throw Haruka off him flinging her into the soft arm chair and made a run for it laughing all the way out the door "Ami… Please?" Haruka begged.

"He normally isn't this arrogant just please don't kill him as I do actually love him and we will be marrying sooner or later." Ami said "preferably sooner" Michiru murmured watching after Haruka who ran out the front door after Zakkiya.


End file.
